The Double Debacle Video
by scream5786
Summary: After receiving a weird e-mail from Amy, Sheldon decides to cancel their relationship agreement. Affected by this, Penny begins to think about her own relationship with Leonard and gets closer to her lanky old best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**THE DOUBLE DEBACLE VIDEO**

**A/N **

**Bear with me, I'm not sure what I'm doing. I'm writing this fanfic originally in spanish because that's my natural language. Fortunately I can read english, so I was able to enjoy many of your amazing works. But writing in your language is a very different task. So maybe some sentences will be in a pretty poor english (Ohhhh Sheldon would hate me). So don't laugh too much at me ok? :p **

**If this doesn't work, just tell me and I'll delete it**

**I decided to do this because I have enjoyed a lot some of your fanfics, and they inspired me to do this. And I want to try to do the same for you. So here we go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Bang Theory and its characters **

"Alright, it's enough!" Sheldon squealed after sigh exasperated. This had crossed his threshold of tolerance. Despite everybody thought, he considered himself a quite flexible person and able to accommodate (reluctantly, of course) the most irritable changes affecting his schedule. Specially in the last few months.

Without going any further, past Thursday he had stoically accessed to an aberrant alteration to the long established tradition for living in his apartment. The gang had decided to modify the ingredients of their usual order of pizza. And all this without more than a little tantrum from his part (Of course, the others disagree and said Sheldon was doing a huge scandal… Ohhh they are so overreacting sometimes…). How none of his friends seemed to appreciate his incredible efforts to cope with the obnoxious disruptions to his life was out of his understanding.

And if anything could show those efforts, was how he has been willing to enter in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship paradigm. He never pursued a relationship before or thought it was necessary for his life. When Sheldon met Amy he was _a little_ impressed for her intelligence, logically, it was refreshing spend time with someone who could contributes a valuable vision for his work and give him and intellectual challenge (even if only on a few topics).

Besides, spend time with her served him to avoid the increasingly unsavory conversations of his other friends. These conversations always orbited on the same topic: _coitus_. So Sheldon was willing to increase his time alone with Amy, and that's how was born The Relationship Agreement. But ever without forget the clause that guarantees something some distasteful like intercourse would never take place.

At first Sheldon thought Amy agreed with this point, but the she had begun to give more and more to their basic carnal urges, pathetically crawling for any gesture of affection or physical contact her boyfriend was able to provide. He blamed the rest of the gang, it was a matter of time that their perverted minds infringe the weak conscience of her. Particularly, he suspected of her confusing approach with Penny. Penny, _always_ Penny.

Not that he had never been attracted to a woman. For his chagrin, he still was a man and from time to time his libido (Yes, Sheldon has a libido) sought release. Fortunately, Kolinahr had revealed like a fairly effective method to suppress it, although sometimes, _just sometimes_, wasn't enough. Anyway Sheldon, like the homo novus he pretended to be, must be beyond those instincts, his goals could not be as elementary as content with the satisfaction of basic needs in Maslow's Pyramid. No, he must aspire to the top of his career, to the Nobel Prize.

Initially the vain attempts of Amy to seduce Sheldon could be considered as childish as the games a puberty boy performs to steal a kiss from the girl he likes. But eventually they had increased, worsened, becoming more and more manipulative. Using logic, Sheldon should have predicted finally things come to this point. Maybe he should have stopped it sooner.

Prohibit your partner do the activities he enjoys, irrigate his office with her _feminine essence_, show her private parts against the will of him, or pretend to be sick to get a little physical contact, don't contribute to building a healthy relationship. Even Sheldon knows these manipulative acts aren't brought by a sense of love (though the concept of love still baffles him) but quite simply lust.

Still, nothing had prepared him for this. After tell Alex and Raj their jobs were already fullfiled and they could go home, Sheldon was alone in his office close to finish his workday. It had been a particularly stressful one, so he still had not checked his email.

After identifying and open an email from Amy, Sheldon almost fainted at his desk. It was probably the most disgusting he could have ever seen: a film of Amy masturbating with a toothbrush called it "Gerard".

If its goal was really to get Sheldon jealous telling how this "Gerard" and not him was enjoying "the sweet and juicy fluids emanating from the loins of a beautiful young woman in the prime of her sexuality", clearly wasn't working. Unless jealousy involves almost uncontrollable need to induce vomiting. After all, Sheldon was not familiar with the feeling.

The decision was made, next time he sees Amy would notify his decision to cancel their relationship agreement. During his relationship with her, Sheldon felt he had gone from being the evil and relentless Darth Vader from the _Stars Wars IV: A New Hope_ to the whiny and immature Anakin Skywalker from _Stars Wars II: The Attack of the Clones_. Oh Damn you George Lucas.

There was no point to continue fooling himself. He clearly was not attracted by Amy, but inwardly he knew that he had tried. Just that feeling was not there. Hopefully, upon learning of Sheldon's decision, Amy would end to pressure him to engage in coitus, and their relationship could be restarted at the point when they only shared their progress in their work. That was indeed what he missed.

When he was finalizing his reflection on the matter, Sheldon heard a few knocks on the door and Leonard quickly opened it slightly and poking her head.

"Hey Sheldon, we have to go home".

"Alright, I'll be ready in a minute", rushing to turn off his laptop that, amid all his confusion, had not been disconnected.

**TBBT**

On the way back Leonard could see clearly that something was wrong with his roommate. Sheldon had not said a single word (Not that Leonard was complaining), his eyes seemed to be focused in any particular place, and he was pressing his lips so hard Leonard could swear that at any time he would see a stream of blood coming out of them.

However, if something did not want to hear Leonard was the stupid problems of his lunatic friend. He had enough with his owns, despite Penny finally said she loved him, nothing has changed in their relationship, both were quarreling as much or more than before, without being able to find any comfortable moment, except when they were having sex. And even there they were totally comfortable, it was just the easiest way to stop fighting.

"Eyes on the road Leonard!" Sheldon shout.

"Uh… yeah, I'm sorry. You know Sheldon, now let's move to pick up our Thai food order and go to the apartment. Everyone will be there". Leonard said, hoping to distract him.

"I know Leonard", He turned his head toward his roommate and giving him a look of disbelief for his endless stupidity. "It's Monday, Monday is Thai food night, you don't need to remember it me".

_Great, I'm glad that at least he's still the same bat-crap-crazy_. Leonard thought sarcastically to himself. Finally seeing that it was no way to avoid the issue he asked: "There's something wrong Sheldon?"

"Yes", he said drily.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

"Fine", Leonard sighed relieved, he really didn't want hear about whatever stupid thing was disturbing Sheldon now, but he had a bad feeling that sooner or later he would listen anyway.

**TBBT**

When Leonard and Sheldon arrived at the 4A apartment, everyone was already there. Sheldon saw Amy and the others and instantly felt uncomfortable.

"Hi guys, food is ready", Leonard announced after closing the door and leave his key in the bowl.

Amy was sitting on the middle seat of the couch, slightly tilted toward Sheldon's spot, Penny beside hers in the other corner, Raj was in the armchair and below him the Wolowitz marriage was sitting on the carpet huddled together.

Sheldon froze for a moment, not daring to sit on his spot yet. Did they all know already about the pornographic video? He figured they did, women are unable to resist the gossip, so they have no secrets. He wouldn't be surprised if the entire thing wasn't an original idea of Amy.

Despite his inability to read facial gestures, Sheldon looked carefully at each of the three women: Amy was watching him with her usual expressionless face; the only difference was that the corners of his lips seemed to be slightly tilted upward. Penny was watching the TV, though without seeming too focused on it, her eyes reflected the same sad look she had since several days ago and Bernadette was nauseatingly rubbing her nose against Wolowitz's again.

Without a word, Sheldon walked slowly and sat on his spot, while Leonard after searching a chair for him was serving the food. The memory of the video of Amy was not doing any favors for his appetite. Also, it did not help that Amy tried continually touching his thigh with her hand.

Sheldon had resolved communicate his decision once all of them finish eating. He knew that the announcement would cause a shock in the others and he did not want to add to his existing problems having to clean the floor of chewed food waste through the dirty mouths of their friends or having to make a visit to the hospital because one of them choked. Also, he decided that he would communicate it in front of everyone, create a scene apparently was effective and because he might avoid having to tell his resolution again and again to the others separately. Everybody knows how valuable his time is.

Fortunately, out of the silent harassment of Amy, the night was uneventful and no one asked about his surly humor that matched those of Leonard and Penny. He retired slowly toward his room in the eyes of the others, and a while later he returned with a folder in his hands. He leaned it on the coffee table and everyone could see that it was the relationship agreement. Standing firm in front of Amy with his hands clasped on his back raised his head and with his usual smug finally said:

"Amy, I must inform you that I have decided to cancel our relationship agreement".

**A/N **

**Few months ago I would believe that this so OOC for Amy, but the current Amy... come on! it's just matter of time.**

**I'm not particularly proud of this chapter, but it was necessary. The next will be better, I promise. See you :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

**_Thank you for the reviews and alerts. So sorry for the grammatical errors. You know, I saw my summary yesterday and almost die of embarrasment. Yeah, I wrote "his" instead of "her". TWICE! Geez girl pay attention! You're so awesome for ignore that and keep reading. And thanks for correct me. Let's see if I learned something. I just hope never make Sheldon say "good" when the proper is "well". Oh The Horror. Anyway, someone told me I should ask for a beta and for obvious reasons I really really need one. Not just for me, for you too. You deserve the best. So pleeeeaasee someone save me :P_**

**_I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I wonder why the writers seem to forget how funny is the gang when they're all together. Well, I wonder a lot of things about the writers._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Big Bang Theory, and right now I wouldn't be very proud if I do._**

"Amy, I must inform you that I have decided to cancel our relationship agreement".

CHAPTER 2

"¿What?", everyone yelled out, even Raj let out a shriek of surprise.

"I fail to see why you are confused with my statement", he sighed and explain again: "I'm breaking up with Amy".

Six pairs of eyes looked at him stunned. Seriously, what was the reason for such astonishment? Everybody knows Sheldon is not interested in romantic relationships, or whatever this was. He was alone all his life and felt good that way. Why would that change now?

"You're breaking up with me? Why?" Her facial gestures changed, she was affected. Even Sheldon noticed it.

"Oh my apologies, I should expected this would affect you, I must offer you a hot beverage". He started to make his way to the kitchen. "Would you prefer tea or…"

"Come back here Sheldon", Leonard chimed.

"But Amy is emotionally affected. It's a non optional social conv…"

"Right now!"

"Alright", he came back reluctantly

"You didn't answer my question. Again, why you're breaking up with me?"

"Oh you know why". He gave her a pointed look.

She seemed to relax. "Oh, that"

"Yes, _that_"

"No"

"I don't follow"

"I don't accept your proposal"

"It's not a proposal, it's a dictum, and is irreversible" Sheldon started to fret.

"Well, the agreement only can be cancelled by mutual accord. And I disagree". She argued smugly.

Sheldon frowned.

The gang stares at both in some sort of stunning. Except Penny, she was fascinated with Sheldon's look, oh that look, those eyes. She didn't remember the last time Sheldon gave "the look" at someone. Maybe that psychopath called Ramona? Her? She missed it. It was like see the old Sheldon, the_ real_ Sheldon. His eyes were full of spark and fury. If he wanted to kill you he didn't need to do that stupid thing from the film _Scanners_ to blow up your head, or use the dark side of the force like Darth Vader to strangle you. He gives you that look and you have to avert your eyes to not melt down. It was like you were staring straight at the sun.

"Sheldon, do you want to catch us up? What is _that_ reason to break up with Amy?" Leonard talked in name of everybody, anxious for details.

"Oh this baby is just scared because I sent him a video of me having an uncontrollable orgasm with Gerard" She hastened to answer before Sheldon and everyone gasped. "That's what you're worried about? You think you're not capable to handle this?" She pointed her 'attributes'. His face was already red. "Don't worry, I'm sure you can make my loins burn too". She winked.

"Wait a minute, who's Gerard?" Leonard was puzzled. Just the girls were 'the lucky ones' who knew what's happening there.

"My toothbrush".

"Arrrgggh Amy!"

"Oh you must share that video with us Sheldon" Howard said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Howie…", Bernadette admonished.

"I've already deleted. Either way, I'd never share it".

"That's not problem at all, I just need to hack some… ouch!" Bernadette gave him a punch in the ribs and he let out a female shriek.

Raj bent down and whispered some words to Howard's ear: No, Raj, I don't know if she called it Gerard for the _Tomb Raider_'s actor Gerard Butler!" Geez, someday someone would have to do something with the latent homosexuality of his best friend.

"Can we go back to focus on the issue that really matters?" Leonard whined. "I know how you're feeling Sheldon, but you're overreacting"

"Of course I'm not!" He said with his texas twang.

"Leonard is right". Bernadette chimed, "every couple has problems. What you must do is sit and talk quietly with Amy and try to find solutions. You can't run at the first sign of conflict. Anyway Amy, you shouldn't do that".

"Yeah! What the frak were you thinking, a toothbrush? Come on! Look, I have a robot arm that would serve you so much bett…"

"Howaaaard Wooolowiiitz!" His wife yelled out, tired by his recidivism.

Everyone can't help but giggling. A little for hear Bernadette screams like Howard's mother; a little remembering the adventures of the engineer and that robot arm. Raj whispered some words to his ear again: "That's not true Raj, I never called it 'Megan'".

"Well, if finally you are done with your antics, I must reiterate that my determination is not negotiable". At this point, Sheldon regretted hadn't decided to do this alone with Amy.

"Sheldon", Leonard started again, "Amy is your girlfriend, there's nothing wrong if she sends you a private video, a lot of couples do that".

"Oh I see. I figured people as promiscuous as you have had some influence on this silly idea". He stopped and averted his eyes toward Penny. "This was your idea, wasn't it?"

Penny, who was quiet all night while listening attentively to the conversation, took a few seconds to realize the conversation had turned to her: "What? I have nothing to do with _silly_ Amy's idea. And for the record, I never did a sex tape and I never will". Leonard looked disappointed, maybe wasn't a good idea bring the subject… again.

"My apologies, I still think my accusation was logical, considering how trivial is your behavior".

"My bestie has nothing to do with this Sheldon", Amy chimed and then looked at Penny: "Although you should change your mind, with your incredible beauty and your luscious body you would burn up any screen. I would see that video".

"I second that". You already know who said that.

"I hope you find that robot arm cause I'm not givin' you any placer tonight". Bernadette stood up and went to the fridge for a beverage. Her real purpose was to get away from her husband though. One more time Raj Whisper something to his friend, but now he looked really serious: "Don't worry my mom can drives me to the hospital this time".

_Good lord! And they're supposed to be my friends_.

All twitches Sheldon might have were dancing on his face and he was stomping on the ground. Penny was the first to notice it.

"Ok can you stop? Two of our friends have a serious problem and we are not helping".

"My bad bestie. Sheldon, I just wanted you to light your heady sexual fire and ravish me like my monkey Richard this morning with another called Tiffany".

"I don't understand why no one scolds her, she's creepier than me". Howard murmured too low to attract the attention of others.

" . . . . ! I have repeated eighty three times, I told you in klingon, I don't know what else I need to do for you to understand. I'm not attracted to you and I never will!" He took a breath and continued: "If you want engage in coitus, there are a lot of men out of there willing to do it. I still have Zack's number if you want it". Sheldon was out of control.

"Well, that was a bit harsh" sadness settled again in Amy's face.

"Sheldon, think what you're doing, you'll never have a woman like Amy, and don't talk about attraction, I'm sure you don't know anything about it".

"I know about attraction Leonard, the fact I don't pursue every woman near me doesn't mean I don't feel attraction. I'm not like you. I've been attracted to women before because I'm still a man, But Amy never was one of them". Amy began to sob while Penny gently was rubbing her back.

"Really? I live with you since years and I never knew you were being attracted to a woman. I guess I was wrong… so… who? Who was she?"

_Drat. He suspects?_

"I… ehhm… she… no one of your business Leonard", he babbled. Twitches had never left his face so no one noticed the lie. "And that's not important. The fact I'm not attracted to Amy, isn't the main reason about my decision to cancel our agreement".

"Isn't it? What Have I done then?" Amy's tears flowed out of his eyes like waterfalls. Sheldon was too angry to care for her right now.

"You don't get it, don't you?" He took his time. "Amy, I consider you an estimate friend, but recent months you haven't done anything but try to change who I am, there's nothing wrong with me and my personality!" More than one wanted to object, but before they could Sheldon continued: "You don't understand my passion for comic books, Sci-Fi series and videogames. You don't even respect them. All you want is to have access at my genitals, and you have been manipulating me to get it. In words of the low man you want me to be: you desire me like your boy toy and you're acting like a _bitch_".

Everyone gasped. They never heard Sheldon say words like that, for sure. After the brief shock, the louder cry of Amy was followed by a string of grievances:

Bernadette: "That was very mean Sheldon".

Leonard: "You're such a dick"

Howard: "A total asshole"

Raj: He raised his middle finger.

…

Everybody averted their eyes toward Penny. She hadn't said anything yet. Feeling the pressure, she began to stutter. "Uhm… I… I think… that…" Before she could form a sentence Sheldon turned and made his way to his room. For some reason, he didn't want to hear Penny's words. The pain in his chest increased with every word she managed to say.

"You should go and talk to him", Leonard said to Penny.

"What? Why… Why me?"

"You're the only one he listens in occasions like this, maybe you can convince him to reconsider and apologize to Amy"

"I don't think that's possible" She sighed softly. "But alright I'm gonna talk with him"

"Don't worry, I'll comfort Amy", Bernadette said.

Penny stood up from the couch and went straight to Sheldon's room. Once in his door she sighed again and knocked.

Knock, Knock, Knock,

"Sheldon…"

_**Sheldor is back fuckers! I loved his rant, don't you?**_

_**Coming soon: The Return of Queen Penelope.**_

_**Yeah, I know what you're thinking: two chapters and no shenny interaction yet. Well, sometimes you have to wait for good things.**_

_**And yes, Penny had a minimal role. But hey, her big moment is just coming. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**_I did it. I can't believe I wrote this chapter. I had a lot of problems with it. A lot. Even in Spanish. The return of Queen Penelope is waaaaaay more difficult than Sheldor's. I have an incredible headache. At least, I hope you like it. Rated M just for language and be secure._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Big Bang Theory._**

**_The song "Better man" is from Pearl Jam._**

Knock, knock, knock, "Sheldon…"

Chapter 3:

She walked slowly into the room without waiting for an answer. Sheldon was in the bed curled on one of his sides. Penny had a Déjà vu instantly.

"People cannot be in my room Penny".

"I know and I don't care. I came to see if you were fine".

"I am. Penny, if you come to try to convince me I should reconcile with Amy, I must inform you the futility of your purpose".

She took a moment before answer. "It's not that".

"Oh, so you're here to try to cheer me up with the promise of a ridiculous pie? Just exactly like the day I…"

"Don't remember me that day", she cut him. She felt a lot of pain every time she remembered it. Sheldon had been tricked by his friends. They made him believe he had accomplished the ultimate goal of his life during their stay at the Arctic. So she had tried to comfort him when he discovered the truth. Even though Penny knew that his work was the most important in his life, she had failed in recognize the extent of the 'prank' of Leonard and his henchmen.

She thought it wasn't a big thing, just another fight of the many they had, after all Sheldon seemed to forgive them very soon, so couldn't be that bad, right? But then she did some research about the string theory thingy, and found out how important the alleged Sheldon's discovery would've been. Damn, that would have changed the world of physics forever. Penny felt immensely guilty, for Christ sake! She jumped on the traitor's bones that day.

That damn day. The day Sheldon saw how his lifetime work was on the edge. The day Leonard gets the girl. Worst day in Sheldon's life. Best day in Leonard's life. No, she didn't want remember that day. The day she started ruining everything. But she never said anything about it. Sheldon seemed prefer to keep the problem under the carpet, so she would do the same.

"Yes, I would want not remember that day too. One of the disadvantages of having eidetic memory", Sheldon's voice came out scraped.

"I didn't come to any of that". She avoided the subject, sat on the corner of the bed and put her hand gently on his shoulder. The more different that day, the better. "I wanted to tell you I understand your decision and I support it".

Sheldon turned and sat resting his back against the headboard. "You do?

"Yeah, I mean, you were a bit harsh, even for you, but I agree about what you said".

"Well, I'm not particularly proud of the words I used… Don't tell my mom!" She beamed.

"I won't. And yeah you could've been more polite, I thought you were gonna give her 'the moving finger'". She said that accompanied with the correspondent gesture. "Or do you just save that finger for me?"

_Really Penny? The guy just dumped his girlfriend and you're flirting with him?_

"Oh, I just use that finger for special occasions"

_I thought so._

"Whatever. What I wanna say you is that no one has to say you what to do, you know, or make you say what you don't wanna say, but in the end you say it because you feel that's what you should say. Nothing good comes out of it. Trust me, I know".

"Good lord Woman! I never heard the word 'say' six times in the same sentence. You are a terrorist of grammar". Penny pretended to be offended, but still smiling.

"I know, sorry for that. So… your first breakup, how do you feel sweetie?"

"I think I'm alright".

"Really? Aren't you going to miss the time you spent with her?

"On the contrary, not having to spend so much time with her will allow me to concentrate in…"

"In your work to focus on winning the Nobel Prize". She interrupted, shows her tongue and blew against her lips. "You're so predictable".

"I'm predictable because I'm constant. That's not a flaw, is a virtue".

She made the same sound again… "Stop doing that! Don't you know how many germs you eject with every"… And again.

"Look Sheldon, I might have the IQ of a monkey, but I'll tell you this: You're being stupid".

"Unlikely".

"I can prove my statement with scientific evidence", she said smugly.

He gave her a derisive look, but unable to hide his curiosity. "Go ahead".

"Ok. You say that a relationship only would distract you from your work, but I've done a little research out of… curiosity, and do you know what I've found?"

"I'm not supposed to guess, you must present your results".

She rolled her eyes. "Right. What I found is that the vast majority of Nobel Prize winners in physics is married and even has children". She smiled triumphantly.

"Yes, 76,9% of the winners was married and 63,8% had at least one offspring. Your point?"

_Of course. He can get those calculations but he can't see where I'm going with it. Whack-a-doodle._

"My point is: you are wrong to believe that having a relationship preclude your desire to win the Nobel. Or is that all these scientists are smarter than the brilliant Dr. Cooper?"

"Penny…" Sheldon Patronizing Full Mode On. "Let me tell you something: if what I want is only to win _a_ Nobel, I would have done already".

Penny started laughing but stopped when she saw the seriousness on his face. "You're not kidding".

"Of course I'm not. When I'm kidding I say 'bazinga'. Anyway, I can understand your confusion. Most research of these laureates scientists are nothing but a bunch of platitudes. What took them months or years to discover, I could do it in weeks. And just because the scientific community insists on wanting to receive a check from the author's theory rather than simply recognize when they have a superior mind in front of them. But I digress. What I mean is there's nothing worthwhile in it, their works are, like you would say, _predictable_".

"If it's so simple, why don't you just _get_ the damn Nobel?"

"Oh Penny, Penny, Penny"

"Oh What, what, what". Both trying to look annoyed. Both trying to hide their smiles. Both failing miserably.

"What value does just get something instead of _gaining_ it? What is the purpose to get what you want without a challenge? Of course, I could devote myself to develop these theories of low validity, succeeds and get some recognition. But what would be the end of everything? A low quality Nobel Prize. I don't want a Nobel, I want _my_ Nobel Prize. I'm going to find that Higgs Boson Particle, prove String Theory and then I'll win that _stupid_ prize. But Penny…" He tilted his head and met her emerald eyes. "There's one thing you need to keep in mind, I'll never settle for another Nobel than the one I want".

**TBBT**

"Do you want me to take you home Amy?" Bernadette offered.

"Yes please, right now I want to be as far as possible from that man". She still was expelling small sobs.

"Listen guys, I'll drive Amy to her home and then come back to pick you Howard, okay?" She received the approval of her husband and then put her arm around her waist and guided her out of the apartment.

"Well, tonight was weird".

"Yeah, Sheldon has a deal!" An anxious Raj said his first words in the night.

"I was talking about Sheldon and Amy. I mean, he seemed happy, he even told my mother how proud he was being capable to maintain a relationship", Leonard chimed. "I'm really sorry for them. But I guess there's not always a destined love, you know, Like Penny and I. It was love at first sight".

"I'm sure that's only your point of view".

"I agree with Howard, and please don't say again that 'oh our children will be beautiful and intelligent'".

"Alright, but that's how it'll be". Leonard never ceased to imagine their 'perfect future'. He wanted something… normal. Come home from work and being greeted by his wife and children, maybe she would cook and listen to the advances from his work and then go to bed together. In all those future's pictures Penny was his wife, _only_ his wife. His fancy cloud of thought was cut by Howard.

"Whatever, Sheldon with a deal? That was unexpected. I know Leonard told us he masturbated sometimes, but I always thought his fantasies were about robots, aliens, maybe zombies, not actually women".

"That's true, and now he's alone in his room with your girlfriend dude". Raj teased.

Leonard gave him a derisive look. "Come on is Sheldon, Gerard has more possibilities with Penny than him. And I never really wanted to think about his deal. Do you know the day we met Penny Sheldon and I went to a sperm bank for people with high IQs?"

Howard looked at him like if someone just told him they put peanut in his food. "What the hell you've done? Oh my God don't tell me at this time there is a bunch of mini Sheldon roaming on the world. Press on the Skynet's alarm!"

"Calm down Howard! Sheldon never did it; he said we were doing genetic fraud".

"That's a relief". His aspect was gradually changing from horror to his own smarmy way. "Umm… I'm starting to understand. You went to that sperm bank willing to realize yourself, but Sheldon didn't let you, so you went back home completely _loaded_, saw Penny and instantly you felt a _hard_ love for her, right?"

"You're disgusting".

"True, but he's right dude. You're always loaded. I might be a romantic but you have to stop with that bullshit of love at first sight. What else you could have seen from Penny outside her appearance that day? Howard can be disgusting, but at least he doesn't hide it".

"Can we change the subject please?" He hadn't a good response, so he avoided the answer.

"Yes, Sheldon's fantasies!"

"Not that!"

"Come on Leonard don't tell me you don't feel at least a little curious".

"Not really Howard. I don't know what turn him on, but I'm sure I'm not going to like it".

**TBBT**

"Last question Sheldon".

"Let's see, you died at the end of the trilogy?"

"Yep".

Sheldon smiled triumphantly, so secure he had the right answer: "You're Padme!"

"Nop, Trinity". Penny laughed loud. "You lost again Sheldon. Sorry honey, but you suck on this".

"You're cheating, Matrix it's not a creation from George Lucas. The story was written by the Wachowski brothers!" He squealed and kicked like a child.

"They are all the same for me sweetie. You can't blame me". She pouted.

_That's not fair! I'm a superior man, a homo novus, why I can't ever resist a simple trick like her pouting_."Let's play the chemical elements game".

"I told you not!"

"You always get your way with me!" He huffed.

"That's not entirely true". She giggles a bit and then became serious; there was something she wanted to tell him all night. "About that, I need to say something to you". She scooted closer to him and looking for his gaze. She was lying back in bed next to him since a while. Despite what anyone might think, it had taken no more than a brief discussion, an explanation of how her back hurts, and a gentle 'shut up and move'. Sarcasm.

"Sheldon, you know I don't take your shit, you know I can push your buttons and make you do some things you wouldn't otherwise. But… you must to know I'd never try to change who you are".

"I know Penny, for more obnoxious you might be, unlike Amy, you know the boundaries. I think I've trained you well". She rolled her eyes while he continued. "In addition, your procedure is clearly different from Amy's: you have a strange fascination with threats that you never perform. On the other hand, Amy goes straight to the action".

"I know, she so crossed the line. I love Amy but what she did was totally creepy. And you're right about what you said; you don't want the same so it doesn't make sense to continue with this charade. What I don't understand is why it took you so long".

"Well, I just wanted to prove a point to myself. This was a good experiment to learn how to behave as a boyfriend. I think I've succeeded in it, of course, that's no surprise".

""Yeah, I'm sure you were a great boyfriend," Penny said between laughs. Naturally, Sheldon was oblivious at the sarcasm.

Nobody said anything for a few seconds until she broke the silence: "You know what I envy you Sheldon?"

"I'm sure you envy me a lot of things Penny. Honestly, cannot find anything that you could not envy me".

"You're a total egomaniac. But that's just what envy of you; your confidence, your strength, the fact that you are aware of your value. You know what you want and go for it. On the other hand, I have fear of facing my problems. So I just finish getting drunk and doing stupid things".

""If you're aware of it I don't understand why you keep intoxicating yourself with large amounts of alcohol"

"Because when I don't I'm a stupid and sad waitress with no future!" _Don't, don't start to cry; don't be so pathetic Penny, no more than you already are_.

"I fail to see why you're different when you're drinking". Sheldon began to feel uncomfortable by her lack of logic and obvious distress. "There, there". That was, like always, his best –unique- move to comfort someone. "Sheldon is here".

"And you know what's worse?" Penny restarted: "I've been a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory for almost ten years; and apparently, I'm not even good at it anymore. How is that possible?"

"Well, one possible explanation for why someone would fail in activities previously carried out without problems could be caused by a blow to the head that caused damage to the cognitive system". Penny gave him a death glare. "Since I'm not aware something like that happened to you, I'd say your problem resides in a lack of motivation".

"Yeah, I mean, is it so bad pretend that once your friends or your boyfriend say 'Hey Penny, I have faith in you'?".

"Penny, don't get me wrong, I just broke up with my girlfriend but you're depressing me more". When this woman would have the sole purpose of seeking validation from others was something that Sheldon often wondered. If she actually knows the root of her problems, why doesn't she do something to change it? Her irrational behavior never ceased to astonish him. He wanted to shake her head and make her get sense, even knowing it would not solve anything.

"I know, sorry". She wiped her eyes. "That seems to be my touch lately". And a moment later, she started laughing with no sense. Sheldon turned his head to look at her wondering if the situation could become more absurd. She hastened to explain: "I laugh because I realized how much I missed talking to you, listen to your advices, weird but somehow useful, it's been a while".

"That's correct. I've been spending time with Amy while you've been busy with Leonard engaging in…"

"Don't say it!" she admonished.

"But Penny, you and I spent most of our time bickering".

"Hey but we also have our moments".

"I suppose".

"And don't deny it, you love our bickering. The twinkle in your eyes doesn't lie". She said him nudging him with her elbow.

"Well, 'love' is not the word I'd use but I must to admit there's something stimulating in that, some kind of challenge, your responds to my arguments are usually… uhmm".

"Unpredictable?"

"Indeed". He outlined a small but genuine smile and she giggles for a while before calm herself looking vaguely between sighs the room's ceiling.

"I miss you Sheldon", she whispered.

"You're being ludicrous. The act to miss someone is product of the impossibility to see said person, either because is in a location temporarily inaccessible or because no longer exists. Neither of them applies to your case Penny. You are twenty feet from my home".

"Twenty feet, twenty light years. You're in a galaxy far, far away". She was so close to him that she just had to move her head a little to rest it in his shoulder. She could feel his tension but he started to relax a little with each breath as they stood in silence. A comfortable silence, without the need to break it with awkward conversation or start making out.

"Penny?" Sheldon finally spoke.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for support my decision".

Her smile lit up the room. "You're welcome sweetie". She sighed and took a moment to gather forces and ask: "Would you do the same for me?"

Knock, knock "everything all right in there?"

_Shit_.

"Yes Leonard. Everything alright. I have to go Sheldon". She rose from the bed, crouched and kissed him softly in the forehead. "Shut up", she said before he start to protest. "I already have kissed all that cute face of yours". _Almost_. Sheldon blushed a little and nod before wave her goodbye.

Penny had only to close Sheldon room's door to come face to face with Leonard. Her smile fainted instantly. "What was that all about? You were hours there". He asked with his puppy eyes tilting his head and fidgeting his fingers.

"Nothing, we were talking", Penny replied evasively, making her way to the hall toward the apartment door, trying to get back as quickly to hers.

"Just talking?"

"Yes Leonard, _just_ talking" She snapped on him tired.

"Sorry ... it's just I don't understand", he stammered.

_Of course you don't understand, we never talked for hours_. "Breakups are hard sweetie". She patted him on his shoulder and resumed her way out. Leonard stopped her when she was opening the door.

"Wait, ¿you want me… to go with you?"

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm tired, I just wanna sleep".

"Oh… okay, see you tomorrow".

_Of course, just sleep is not enough for you_. "Goodbye Leonard". She gave him a quick peck in the cheek while he saw her turns around and disappears behind her door.

"Yeah… Bye Penny".

**TBBT**

Penny didn't take long to understand that this was going to be a night that she couldn't sleep. At least not until she resolve this and take a decision once and for all. Her thoughts were swirling inside her head and kept walking unconsciously back and forth in her room. _A shower, I need a shower._

She tugged her clothes off, and decided to put music before get into the shower. To hell, if a tenant complained about the noise nuisance. After all, nothing would cause more scandal that the moans of that bitch Alicia when she was hooking up with whoever TV producer she brought home.

_Ok Penny, this has to stop, stop of drinking and avoid it. I can't fool me anymore, nothing change in recent weeks, geez nothing has changed in years! Why do I keep trying? Everyone keeps telling me how lucky I am to be with him: my friends, my dad, why I don't feel that way? Is it wrong to expect something better for me? Don't they believe I deserve something better? I keep telling myself they are right and someday I will see the same._ _I keep thinking I'll disappoint everybody if I don't do what they want me to do. That's why I come back with him; it was what everyone expected, what should happen._

**Waitin', watchin' the clock**

**It's four o'clock, it's got to stop**

**Tell him, take no more**

**She practices her speech**

**As he opens the door, she rolls over…**

**Pretends to sleep as he looks her over**

_ So I made the effort and again fell into the same pit, again compelling me to try to love him, to force things. And shouldn't be that way, it should be natural to tell the other person that you love him. I really was going to break up with him that day; damn him and his puppy eyes! Damn my girlfriends by insisting that somewhere in my heart I feel love for Leonard! And damn Sheldon and his fucking homeostasis. I wouldn't be just breaking up with him, I would be breaking up with everyone. All of them seem to be part of this sick relationship._

**She lies and says she's in love with him**

**Can't find a better man**

**She dreams in color, she dreams in red**

**Can't find a better man**

_And I chickened out and tried again with more strength, with all I had. But is never enough for him, he's never going to stop behaving like an idiot, to be jealous of every man who approaches me, he's never going to trust me. I've never given him a fucking reason for it but that's not going to stop him. So we do nothing but fight and I try to put up with him, but he behaves like an even bigger idiot, so I need to try harder and harder and harder until the point that I'm so desperate and cannot find a better thing to drop the L-bomb on him. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME? And that finally makes him happy? NO! Because no matter how much ego he sucks from me, as fast as he incorporates it he expelled it from his ass as if he had a ton of ice cream. The lactose intolerant bastard._

**Talkin' to herself**

**There's no one else who needs to know…**

**She tells herself**

_Is me? Am I not able to have a healthy relationship? My only other example of a long relationship is with Kurt. I thought I loved him, but I didn't know what love is. I'm still not sure I know what is. I'm sure is not what I feel for Leonard._ _I want to believe love someone is better than that. In some ways, the two relationships have been so similar. Oh that's not fair Penny. You can't compare Leonard with Kurt. Kurt cheated on you, he intimidate you, and… punched you. Nobody knows that. I don't need people to have more pity on me. _

_So why… why I feel as miserable with Leonard as I felt with Kurt? With Kurt was nothing more than sex and with Leonard ... But Kurt was not interested in my life, or if I did something with it, Leonard instead supports whatever I do. In fact, the son of a bitch gives a fuck if I spend the rest of my life working as a waitress. Really? He doesn't expect anything better from me? He just wants… sustain me, and he thinks that makes him a good guy. He doesn't care if I have personal success in my career because he thinks it would be more difficult for me to stay with him. But he treats me well, I guess, he hears me because… BECAUSE HE WANTS TO HAVE SEX! HE TOLD YOU!_ _As fast as another woman come in his way he forgets me: Missy, Leslie, Stephanie, Priya, that scientist whore Sheldon invited to their apartment. Oh she let you do it! Right Leonard? Poor baby. Of course, if I do it with anybody who lets me I'm a slut. But you know what is the saddest thing Leonard? I could hook up with all those men and I wouldn't be the half slut I'm with you! _

**Memories back when **

**She was bold and strong and waiting**

**For the world to come along…**

**Swears she knew it, now she swears he's gone**

_God! When did I become so pathetic? I wasn't this sad person. It takes courage to leave home at 18 on your own and pursue your dream. It takes courage to leave Kurt, lose all your friends and start over. Is that what I fear? Lose my friends? Losing him? The best of my life came when I decided to take risks, not for what I accomplished but by the feeling that everything is possible. I want to feel that again. I don't want to believe Leonard is the best I can have. I want… I want my Nobel Prize! They sabotaged him and he started again. I've been sabotaging myself for years and now I need to go for what I want and make my own decisions! I don't need advice from someone who sends a porn video trying to get the attention from her boyfriend for God's sake! _

**She loved him… she doesn't want to leave this way**

**She feeds him… that's why she'll be back again**

**Can't find a better man**

_And perhaps there is still hope that everything goes well. Of course Leonard will be hurt for awhile, but then he'll find a woman, any woman, she can be brunette, blonde, redhead or have her hair dyed purple, smart, stupid, tall, short, any woman is good for him. So he will be happy, and in matter of days she will be unhappy and she'll dump him. So he'll start hitting on me again because… I'm the 'lucky girl' who lives across the hall. Fuck. _

_That only leaves me two options: move or destroy his heart so cruelly to make sure he never think of me again. Find another apartment, maybe another city or be a huge colossal bitch. What is going to be Penny? I don't know, I guess I'll decide when I see his face. But I have to do this now, because God knows that if I wait until tomorrow I'm gonna cowered again. And I don't have much time before he buy a ring._

_I knew from the moment I saw him curled up on the bed. If that was the day I started ruining everything, this is the day I'll start to fix it._

She got out of the shower quickly and put her robe. He searched her cell phone and sent a text message to Leonard which said "Cmere now!" Moments later her cell phone rang and Penny prepared herself to read the response from Leonard. Only the message wasn't from Leonard. It was from Sheldon...

It only said: "Yes".

_**I really did that search about Nobel Prize winners… Bazinga. Now, about Penny being abused by Kurt. It's not my intention make her character more pitiful, it's just I couldn't find another reason for why she believes Leonard is soooo much better than Kurt. And I don't know if Penny's redemption is believable, I don't know if someone can make it believable, I don't know what kind of revelation this girl needs to slap on her face to finally understand how fucked up she is. And you know what? I give a shit because I know it's not real she realize of all this in one night, but is even less real she didn't realize of NOTHING of this in four fuckin' years. *sigh* Sorry about that guys. Get into that head got me all depressed. Never, never again…**_

**_Thanks for the reviews and alerts and Merry Christmas to all!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN **

**Happy New Year guys! I raise my glass for a 2013 with health, wealth, romance and more shenny cuteness! **

**Good News People! I got a Beta! *Happy dance* The best one btw: wolfofsheep! So if you note improvement in this story you already know just who to blame. I'm really happy now. I won't deny it, more than once I was like "what the hell I was thinking" and I was tempted to just give up. But that would've been unfair to all of you who followed this fic despite my horrible writing. I know there must be a lot of people who stopped reading because of that. And honestly, I don't blame them. So from now on there'll be mistakes only in my ANs. And no more whiny notes!**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece a mí sino a un tipo con cara de pelotudo (aunque dicha característica no sería aplicable sólo a su cara) y a un presunto misógino productor de series en que las mujeres no son más que un pedazo de carne esperando alegremente a ser devorado por los hombres. Y ambos se pueden ir bien a la concha de su madre. Translation: I don't own Big Bang Theory.**

**Chapter 4**

"Sit here while I bring you something to drink". Bernadette commanded Amy indicating the couch and then starting her way to the fridge. The drive in the car had passed in complete silence, without any noises except Amy's whining. She had been the bridesmaid at the Bernadette's wedding, yet they never cemented a true bond of friendship. With a bit of sincerity, any of them would recognize that their approach had been by default sharing the same group of friends (especially having Penny in common). And the weight of it rested now on Bernadette perceiving her total inability to find a way to comfort her 'friend'.

"Just a glass with water, please"

"What's wrong with him?" She said pointing to the monkey moving restlessly in its cage and grabbing the bars furiously trying to boot them.

"Oh Richard just wants a cigarette and he does not like being locked up. Well have some news for you: you can't always get what you want, stupid monkey!" She vented her fury throwing him with violence a few cigarettes that were on the coffee table. "Let's see if you learn how to light them yourself!"

"Calm down Amy. I know how hard it's to be in your situation right now, we all had our first breakup. But what you should know is that eventually the wounds heal and one learns from mistakes". The petite blonde finally managed to sketch an idea in her attempt to placate her as she handed her the glass with water.

After giving a quick sip of her drink, Amy considered her words: "You think I did something wrong?"

"No… no… it's not that! I want to say, after all this blows over, you'll be the same Amy as always but with a little more experience. Do you understand what I mean?"

Unfortunately, she could see clearly how her dubious attempt to correct her words failed in its goal to reanimate Amy. "That is precisely what I fear. I thought I was a new Amy: beautiful, with a handsome boyfriend and a wide social circle of friends. But I was wrong, now you will expel me from your world and I'll be the sad and lonely person I was before".

"Of course we won't do that!" she hastened to sit beside her and hold gently her hand. "We will be accompanying you at all times. How can you even think otherwise?"

"I'm sorry". She took a handkerchief to wipe the tears and took another sip of her glass. "'It's just that I was really expecting my bestie to be comforting me right now".

"Well, she's with Sheldon now", she said ignoring as best as possible the offence.

"Yes, exactly".

"Oh don't be that way Amy, you know Penny loves you. I'm sure that now she's trying to make him understand how cruel he has been". Amy was undaunted by her words, and Bernadette felt the urge to leave the place as soon as possible. No matter what she said or did, it seemed that she was only making things worse.

"Sorry, but I have to return to pick up Howard". She move away from Amy and settled the purse over her shoulder. "Will you be ok?"

"Don't worry, after all it will be just another night with the sole company of my monkey".

Bernadette sighed sadly. She really wanted to be able to find a way to comfort her or at least avoid her words become increasingly bitter. But she couldn't. "I'll see you tomorrow Amy. And please don't do anything foolish, ok?"

Once alone, Amy remained petrified on the couch for a few minutes pondering her glass of water. Finally, she dumped its contents into the sink, picked up a second glass and pulled out a bottle of vodka from the fridge. "Do you want to join me with a drink Richard?"

**TBBT**

_Don't chicken out, don't chicken out, don't chicken out. It's always better sooner than later, you already learned that lesson. And this time you have the blessing of Sheldon. Yes, that is. But I have to stay cool, because I know that if I lose my nerve it will only be for worse. I can already imagine his manipulative look, his whines, his attempts to get pity and I just want to… No, Penny! You're better than that, don't lose focus, Your goal is for this to end on good terms, don't fail!..._

_Another text message? This time it must be him.. but… no… Sheldon again? Oh no, don't tell me that he repented, insurance he heard Leonard waking up and he backed up, or he wrote 'bazinga' and everything was just a joke. What the fuck am I gonna do now?_ _You better not Sheldon… _**'By the way Penny, I have work in the morning and your stay in my room until late hours will deprive me from an adequate cycle R.E.M. of sleep. That's a strike'**._ Oh thank God!… But no Moonpie, you're not giving me any strikes… _**'None of that Shel, you gimme 1 strike and i'll go over there to deprive you from more of your allotted 8 hours of sleep. and i'll perform this threa...'**

"Who are you talking to?"

"Shit, Leonard!" She yelled startled as if she had not been expecting his visit. "You scared me, why don't you knock?"

"Sorry, I don't see the point, besides you never do it so… so who is it?"

"Ah, this?" she said, pointing to her cell phone. "Uh… it's… it's Sheldon, apparently you woke him up when you left your room. Wait a minute, Let me reassure the whack-a-doodle and then I'll join you".

Penny was set about to end the message while Leonard nodded and headed to the room. He wasn't surprised to receive an invitation from Penny, it was somehow the expected. He knew she had been wrong in walking away so unceremoniously after ignoring him all night. As always, she would understand her mistake and apologize in her own way: sex. That she was texting at this hour of the night with Sheldon irritated him a little, especially to see her smile as she watched the cell. But he can't blame her; His attempts of being careful to not make any noise was moot because of his damn roommate's Vulcan hearing. Weird that Sheldon's scolding was not directed at him. Well, there would be time to listen to it.

**'btw ty shel, your support is all i need'**. She put the phone and hit her palms giving herself courage. "Ok, it's showtime. I hope you are prepared Leonard". And he was. When she entered her room she saw him lying in the bed, leaning sideways on his elbow with the palm of his hand holding his head and totally… naked.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"What? Didn't you call me for this?"

"No!" Penny had a bad feeling that Leonard wasn't going to make this easy. Yet again, Penny made an effort to calm down. "Get dressed, we have to talk". He dutifully obeyed without hiding his concern. Those words uttered in that tone never were a good prelude.

"So... what's this all about Penny?"

_Oh don't try it, your puppy eyes won't save you this time_. "Okay, listen…", she began quietly as she could, "I need your help to make this as less traumatic as possible".

"It doesn't sound promising"

"It isn't. This…" she said, pointing with her index finger both of them repeatedly, "is not working. And if I have to be honest, I think it has never worked nor ever will".

"Are we going to go through this conversation again? Penny, we both know how this ends: no matter how much we fight, we always end up back together; the universe treats us like a gravitational force and keeps pushing us to be together

"Or more like an outside hand that forces us to do so against our will".

"I prefer to think of it as destiny".

"It's not!" She screamed. "Please Leonard, I'll try this again: I'll make this as simple as possible because, this time, it's definitive. And I don't want things to become more awkward between us".

He smirked sardonically. "What am I supposed to do? To let you break up with me happily without even ask for an explanation?"

"An explanation? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not happy. I'm not… I'm not myself! You know I wasn't like this when you met me! I was cheerful… and ambitious and now… now I'm sad and pathetic! I spent so much time trying to deal with your insecurities that I have neglected my own. With you I feel just as miserable as I was with Kurt".

"Are you comparing me with that caveman?!"

"No! What I mean is that…" She sat on the bed and buried her face in her hands. "Our relationship is different but equally sick. Look, when I was dating someone so… hectoring like Kurt, in some wicked way that made me feel safe in the outside world. No one will hurt you when they know you are with him. Of course, once you get home your life is hell. And with you… my life is comfortable, easy and… boring! And in the outside world my life is… I have no life outside of our relationship! I can't! I can't have male friends, because immediately you get jealous and you think I am going to leave you for them. You want me all the time to be with you and I can't give you that Leonard".

He stammered a few times without being able to form an idea as he digested her words. How could she compare both relationships? He always treated her well. It only takes a quick glance to understand who's the 'good guy' is. Sometimes appearances are very obvious to the avoidance of doubt. If after dating two very different guys Penny felt the same, it was clearly her fault. Her fear of commitment, her need to escape from a relationship whenever it gets serious.

"You're being very unfair Penny. I'm not trying to tie you down, but I neither understand what you think you're missing. I can understand that you may feel intimidated to spend so much time surrounded by geniuses, but that's no reason to want to return to hang out with stupid people".

"Do you really think that the world is divided between genius and stupid people?" She stood up again with her hands on her hips in defiance. "Because if so, I know which of the two places I'd fit".

"Ok, look…" Leonard lowered the tone of the conversation before it gets off of hands. "If you want to spend more time with other people it's okay, I can do that with you, I am more adaptable now; I'm not the same antisocial geek I was before. And you can add it to the list of our beta test". He offered with hope.

_ .God! Alright, now I understand how Sheldon felt when he tried to teach me physics. Seriously, did he hit his head with something?_ "That list is stupid Leonard, nothing has changed since then. Please, I need you to understand that there is no turning back from this. It's the same thing Sheldon was trying to explain before you made him explode".

Leonard gasped a bit with his eyes wide open. He adjusted his glasses as he seemed to begin to understand. Difficult to establish whether it was good or bad. "Does this have to do with something Sheldon said to you? Is that what you were talking about? He knows you're doing this, right? So that's why you were texting!"

"No! Sheldon didn't tell me to do anything but… but some things he said made me think. You have to be blind to not see he presented some good points".

"Good points? Sheldon has no idea about relationships!"

"He isn't an expert, but at least he understood enough of his own relationship to finish it for the right reasons!"

"Are you listening to yourself? Right, All Amy wants is to have sex with her boyfriend, what a crazy! There's nothing wrong with her for expecting Sheldon to behave like a normal guy".

"If she wants a normal guy, she should look for a normal guy!"

"Why the fuck are we talking about Sheldon?"

Strident sex, rock music and a couple arguing with loud shouts at very late hours. Either tomorrow would saturate the book of complaints to the landlord or there would be a stampede of tenants abandoning 2311 Los Robles forever. The strangest part is that none of them would do it because of the whack-a-doodle of the building.

Both remained silent for a few minutes, without even looking at each other, again with that feeling of being in two different universes despite sharing the same room. At this point is when sex always started. Not this time. Penny was still trying to find words that so that the obtuse mind of Leonard could comprehend. He kept squeezing his reasoning to find the way to make her back in her advances.

"You said you love me". Leonard started to resign and played his last cards. There weren't many. "That was a lie?"

She sighed and nodded slightly sheepishly. "I really had hoped it would eventually become the truth, but it'll never happen. And if you're honest, what you feel for me is not love. You've never valued me for who I am and be proud of me".

"That's ridiculous! I am always proud to show everyone that you're my girlfriend. It was always my dream to have a girlfriend as pretty as you".

"It's exactly what I'm saying! You're not proud of me but of the notion of possessing me…" She snorted loud, opened her arms and dropped them in surrender. "You know what? It's not necessary to explain anything, if you don't get it, maybe you're the stupid one and I'm the genius. Be honest with yourself and you'll see that after so many years there's nothing that truly connected us".

Leonard wanted to refute and he strove to review all of his memories with Penny trying to find a reason to show how wrong she was. A good reason would be enough, but he was failing. He never helped her to progress in her career or encourage Penny to be better. If he ever had given her flowers, or stuffed animals or jewelry, he would have something now to avoid this pathetic silence. He was desperately running out of options until he saw it. The object of his salvation lying on the small bedside table.

"I got it! The snowflake! You can't deny that it connects us. It is the first gift I gave you". _The only one_. "And I think that is a good representation of what our love is: I picked it up at the same time that you were realizing your feelings towards me, it's unique, its appearance is fragile, but all we have to do is to care for it a little and it will last forever".

She had to admit it. That was kind of nice. She went to the bedside table, passing through Leonard to take it and studying it carefully for a moment as she moved it through her fingers. "This is our love, right?"

_Fuck, it wasn't supposed to end up this way. I failed… again. But what other choice do I have right now? Shit, I'm gonna hate me forever for this. But this is something I know he will understand._

She closed her right fist clenching the snowflake strongly, puffed out her chest giving courage to herself and raised her arm to throw it violently against the wall. Despite its small size, it struck noisily making a mark and fragmenting into pieces that were scattered around the room. The last memory of that day. After all, it was really sad that the only connection to Leonard after six years was a snowflake collected while he perpetrated the ultimate betrayal to his best friend. The gift didn't represent his love anymore, just Sheldon's disgrace.

"It's… broken". She said weakly and with the head down as if she had wasted all her might with her former action.

Leonard froze, divided his gaze between the floor, the wall, and Penny. He opened his mouth a few times, not to speak but to breathe, wishing he had his asthma inhaler. The only sound he did before leave was the furious slam when he closed the door.

**TBBT**

Miserable? Does she have any idea of what is to feel miserable? Does she know what it is to do the right thing all your life and not be rewarded for it? Does she know what it is being harassed, humiliated regularly in high school? Of course she doesn't, she was the popular girl, the Queen of the Corn Court. She would've been the victimizer of his misery at that time. She was it right now. She got used to getting what she wants by her appearance, to receive constant praise from people like him who crawl on their bellies to be noticed. So when she has to deal with the problems of the adult world, she fails. Nobody helps you there. But he did it, he wasn't to blame he for making her so sad and dejected, he helped her to escape from the world of frivolity. Because that girl has to grow up. To pursue a dream might be honorable but you have to realize when it will never work. You have to settle down as he is offering. She said it, her life could be comfortable, easy… and she rejected it? What will she do when she have no one to help her pay the food or bills? Go back to Nebraska to live with her parents? For if what she needs is another low blow from reality then so be it.

Because he did understand it, he had dreams too. He once believed that he could win the Nobel Prize, but he realized that it's impossible. He simply doesn't have the ability. Maybe he can have the intelligence but not the necessary determination. Years of living with Sheldon taught him what one must be to achieve it. He's not willing to do it, it's not worth it.

Speaking of Rome, Sheldon made his appearance through the hallway dressed in his plaid pajamas. "Good morning Leonard". He greeted with his usual impersonal way.

He didn't respond, just watched him from the armchair as he moved to the kitchen placidly to kick off his movements machined in preparing his breakfast. After a brief silent deliberation Sheldon chose the low-fiber cereal. Not a bad day.

"You look pretty happy considering that yesterday you broke up with your girlfriend".

The taller one turned his head towards his roommate, with that expression so Sheldon-y indicating his confusion to someone who is being inconsistent. "Since my goal was to end my relationship and I was successful at it, I do not understand why I should be unhappy".

Leonard shook his head in disapproval. He wanted to lash out at him at that moment, but there wasn't the time. First he had to wait for Sheldon committing a mishap. "I see. Tell me what happened last night between Penny and you".

"Well, she came into my room, she said me that she supports my decision, I told her why I want to win the Nobel Prize and then she suggested to do more amusing things. I think she wanted to cheer me up". He listed, ending with a higher pitch and a slight smile.

"So, you talked about me, right?" He spat it, unable to retain it longer.

"Don't flatter yourself Leonard, you are not amusing". He finished his chores and sat down on his spot to eat.

"Just tell me the truth. Last night I was with Penny."

"I know I heard you. You were fighting, unless you were engaging in coitus in a depraved context. I never know with you".

"She broke up with me".

Sheldon stopped the spoon at the midway for a brief second, felt the scrutiny look of Leonard and resumed to eat with naturalness. "Hmmmf".

Leonard gazed at him incredulous. "Hmmmf? Is that all you have to say? Are you not going to feign surprise or empathy at least?"

"Leonard", he stopped completely this time, "The constant comings and goings of you two have made your dalliance relationship lose its charm, if it ever had. Why should I be surprised? You and Penny had more endings than _Lord of the Rings III_. And none of them was a happy one".

"You don't give a shit about the others, right?"

"We don't use those words in this house".

"Shut up! You won't give me that sermon after last night. You have any idea how Amy is feeling right now? Check it out and learn how you should feel after ending a relationship".

"How should I feel?"

"Sad!" He yelled.

"But you don't look sad", Sheldon gave him a puzzled look. "You look… angry".

Leonard jumped up sharply from the armchair, went to the kitchen and poured a bottle of water. Sheldon cautiously accompanied him a while after for wash the utensils, looking surreptitiously at him with peripherals eyes. His roommate was like a cougar stalking and waiting the right moment to go for the jugular of its prey.

"I won't go to work today". The bespectacled physicist said.

"Why not?"

"I'll call in sick".

Sheldon almost had a seizure. The bowl clattered in the sink when he released his hold to cover his nose with the pajama jacket. "Why didn't you tell me? What are your symptoms, fever, sore throat, congestion?"

"I'm not sick I just don't want to go. I'm going to kill someone with the laser if I go".

"But what if someone ask me why you didn't go? You know I can't lie".

"Nobody's going to ask you anything". He put the bottle and began his retreat to his room.

"Maybe Penny can drive me to work".

Sheldon, as always, did not realize the inappropriateness of his comments. Leonard felt the cold blade of a knife in his back and backtracked on his steps to facing Sheldon. "About that: Remember when you thought you could not see Penny after we broke up? This time you can't. If you want to be my friend you must stop seeing her and I'll believe you when you say you have nothing to do with it".

Sheldon swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "That's unfair, Penny is my friend too. Plus I'm not forbidding you to keep seeing Amy".

"But Amy didn't act like a bitch".

"From your point of view". He mumbled and went quickly to his room passing through his roommate without hiding his disgust.

Leonard took the phone and tested his affected voice to make credible the lie to his superiors. Then he sat down on the couch to watch TV. Sheldon reappeared a few minutes later dressed with a blue undershirt, the Green Lantern T-shirt above it and his beige khakis. No bus pants. Leonard noted this when he passed through the couch and Sheldon nodded: "I'll see if Penny can take me"

"So… Are you really abandoning me?"

Sheldon could not properly identify if his voice expressed sadness or anger. "No". He paused, standing with his back to Leonard. "But I won't abandon Penny. If you and I won't see each other anymore it will be because you decided to abandon me… us".

And watched him disappear behind the entrance door. Stunned in place, only one word kept echoing in his head.

"Us?"

* * *

**I have no idea of what it's made the snowflake, so I don't know if in fact it is breakable. But for the purposes of this fic I'll say yes. Hell yes, it is! That snowflake deserves to be broken. 'Til next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, favs and alerts. It's not easy to write shenny fanfic right now. I know there are some people who make wonderful things from sadness. I can't. I write better when I'm angry, in a bitch full mode on.**

**You know, IMO BBT has been dead for a long time. But these current episodes are like seeing the recognition of the dead body. . . . I quit the show after 6.02 but I read the taping reports and it's painfully enough. And I'm not saying this like a shenny shipper but a truly fan from the beginning. It's getting worse and worse and I think the end of fourth season will be so much better considered once this season is finished. And that's saying…**

**Okay, I need to make fit all the pieces in their place after the events of these crazy 24 hours and prepare the characters for what comes next. I hoped to make some progress on the story besides that but it wasn't possible, it would've become too long. So this isn't a great chapter. But I'll compensate you. The next one will be only Shenny, funny, with sweet moments, no drama, no Leonard… It should be pretty good (If I don't screw it). It's a promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this (comedy?) show.**

**Chapter 5**

Sheldon had never felt so uncomfortable with Penny as he was right now. And they had had a lot of awkward moments; in fact, at some time 'awkward' would have been just the right word to define their encounters. Supposedly, that period had already passed though. Sure, to come to that, it took a lot of fights, misunderstandings, banters and trances of all kinds. The curious thing was: silent moments between them had never been synonymous with discomfort. They could go up the stairs next to each other or have dinner without getting into any kind of conversation for several minutes and that could be considered the norm.

When he began his knocking ritual on her door his greatest fear was receiving a punch in the throat for break the rule of 'never wake up Penny before 11'. But it never came. She greeted him with a weak smile -the only one that she had gave him all the way until now- and accepted, without any evasiveness, to take him to work. She had not slept much but fortunately she hadn't taken the morning shift at the Cheesecake Factory. She asked him to wait for a few minutes to make coffee and mend her appearance a bit. Penny just made a ponytail in her hair and put on sweats.

Sheldon could notice that she was sad even though there were no signs in her eyes that she had been crying. Her state was simply of dejection. This confused him. Perhaps Leonard was right and this is how someone feels after a breakup. Why wasn't he sad then? Why did he feel some sense of relief, as he had recovered something of himself that seemed lost? True, in the first moments when curled up on his bed after his rant against Amy, he had a certain feeling of sadness. But all that began to change once Penny entered his room. And now going to work with her, Sheldon felt the need to return the favor. If he just knew how to do it. It wasn't a situation in which a 'Sheldon is here' could solve, so all he could do was move restlessly in the passenger seat, fidgeting with the seat belt and diverting his gaze from time to time at nowhere in particular.

"When will you stop worrying so much about the 'check engine light'?" She broke the silence noting his discomfort. Interestingly, it was the first time that he had not perceived it. Great, one more thing to add to his worries.

"When you repair it", he replied disinterestedly, "anyways, it is not my main concern right now… I'm sorry Penny, I don't know what the right topic of conversation after a breakup is. Clearly, I failed with Leonard."

Penny made a breathy laugh. Her second smile of the morning, it was something. "Yes, I assumed that you would know. And it wasn't nice actually. Not at all. I don't know, maybe I'll have to find another apartment."

"Why?!" He reacted spasmodically without hiding the anguish in his voice.

"Sorry sweetie. I really hope I don't have to do it, but things are going to be extremely difficult from now on. I don't know if Leonard and I can be friends again. I don't even know if we can be in the same room anymore."

Sheldon looked away at his side of the window, flagrantly discontented. Why should she always be fully aware of Leonard's needs? He doesn't wish any bad for Leonard and Amy, but neither does he believe that he should put the welfare of them above his own. But Penny always makes unreasonable efforts in the wake of harmonizing her relationship with Leonard, no matter how whimsical his claims require.

The awkward silence reigned once again for a few minutes until she broke it again. "Oh by the way Sheldon, once I drop you off at the university, I'm going to visit Amy… I know what she did was wrong, I haven't changed my mind… but I think there's still hope for her. I think that she can realize her mistakes… Anyway, I should have had this talk with her a long time ago… So ... That doesn't bother you?" She ended the hesitant speech.

"Penny, I'm not Leonard."

"What do you mean?" She asked with squinted eyes and he shook his head in denial.

"Ok… you don't have to tell me if you don't want. I can imagine it." Penny sighed sadly. "But maybe he's right… I was selfish Sheldon. I feel like I took advantage of my support of your decision to end things with Amy, as if I've influenced you to do the same for me and gain forces to break up with Leonard. It's not fair…"

"Penny…"

"No, let me finish. Sheldon, I know you said that you'll be by my side and I know that you'll keep your word because you're the most loyal person I've ever met but… it's okay, you don't have to do it, I'll understand. You shouldn't throw away years of friendship with Leonard just because one night I supported you and he didn't. Don't let a hasty decision affects your whole life."

"May I speak now?" He chimed and she nodded slightly, tears threatening to walk out her eyelids. "Penny, I'm one of the most brilliant minds in the world: I don't take hasty decisions. And further…" He took a while to find the right words, expressing feelings was not his best skill. "I do not intend to lose my friendship with Leonard or with you. You are… my best friend." He ended while looking at his lap.

"Really? Since when?" She asked half confused, half flattered.

"Since I elaborated the questionnaire consulting the reasons for why you are my friends."

"For so long? Wow, I had no idea. Actually, I thought I hadn't done well in that questionnaire."

"Oh that's correct. Your answers were _all_ wrong." He shook his head recalling her nonsensical responds. 'Sheldon's favorite character in the world of Marvel Comics is: Batman'. _Good Lord, this woman has no idea of the effort I make to forgive these atrocities. _

"Why then…?"

"You were the only one who put an effort into it." The tone of his voice was more of disappointment with the others than thanking Penny. True, they could be complete idiots at times. Needless to say that Sheldon is not the easiest person to deal with, but once you understand the root of his whims he can be areasonable person. In Sheldon's parameters, of course, all you need to do is just that: make an effort. They just try to avoid the problem.

"What about Amy? You met her after that. I thought she was your best friend before becoming your girlfriend."

"I'm not sure." He thought it deeply for a few seconds. "I really enjoyed spending time with her at first. More than with anyone else. But as I learned from the book _Stu the Cockatoo is new at the Zoo_, A true friend is someone you can trust in your weakest moments. Amy Farrah Fowler is an untrustworthy person."

Penny smiled at the implication of that phrase. Sometimes the real meaning is in the words that aren't spoken. Especially with Sheldon. "Thanks honey. You are my best friend too and who trust more than anyone. Perhaps the only one right now." She confessed as she stopped the car in the parking lot reserved for Dr. Cooper. Sheldon nodded shyly and was about to get up from the seat when Penny halted him resting her hand kindly on his knee.

"Wait, I just want to ask you something ..." She paused a moment looking for the most appropriate way to say it while Sheldon looked nervous her hand lying on him. "If I weren't just 'the girl across the hall'… Would you still be my friend anyway?" She felt ashamed for the desperate tone which she blurted out.

"As usual your train of thought is inconsistent." He took his most condescending stance and continued his lecture. "Geographical proximity was never a factor when making friends as I'm concerned. If so, I would be a friend of Mrs. Vartabedian or that noisy Alicia more than I am with Koothrappali. Since most of whom I consider friends do not live near my residence makes your premise risible." She rolled her eyes. How hard can it be to simply say: 'Yes Penny, of course we'll still be friends'. His mouth never stopped moving. "Anyway, to answer your question: while for my comfort I would rather you don't move, I see no reason to ending our friendship. I do not consider you my friend by being, and I quote, 'the girl across the hall', you're my friend because you're Penny."

That's it. Just that last line would have been more than enough. She beamed again, this time with the necessary extent to show her teeth. "Thank you Honey, you made my day again." He smiled smugly. Mission accomplished. Further evidence to show there is no task in this world that Dr. Sheldon Cooper is unable to overcome.

"I'll see you later to serve your burger."

"And my lemonade."

"And your lemonade. Right. How can I forget it?"

Unfortunately, the brief moment of delight and laughter ended abruptly when both were struck suddenly by the same revelation.

"Penny, I do not think I can attend the Cheesecake Factory today. You could not take me because you'd be there already and I think Leonard, Howard and Raj aren't an option. Much less Amy."

"Yeah ... I just realized the same thing."

Both were silent, as finally starting to comprehend the consequences that would occur after the intense events of last night. Sheldon's burger was just the beginning.

"How about this Sheldon; wait for me in the university and I will bring you the food. We could hang out and that way we'd avoid any uncomfortable encounter with Leonard in the building."

"It sounds acceptable. I could use a couple of extra hours of work, I'm late and I need to make progress in my theory. What activity would you suggest? We cannot see a movie there."

"I know what". Penny grinned. "It'll be like the old times… We'll play Age of Conan, Sheldor!"

**TBBT**

Penny left the environs of Caltech and with no time wasted began her path to the workplace of Amy. On the way she tried to imagine a speech that could achieve the goal of comforting her friend at the same time as trying to make her understand the mistakes in her latest actions. It wasn't an easy task by far. She had her share of blame in all this. She may have influenced Amy and this caused the awakening of her sexual urges and now 'Gerard' was no longer enough to calm them. But… Why? Why Penny should always feel guilty for everything bad that could happen to the group? She just wanted to get back to make decisions without the suffocating pressure of having to think about how every single thing could affect the others. Does that make her selfish?

She arrived at Amy's laboratory and knocked on the door but no one answered. Then tried to open it up but realized it was locked. A middle-aged woman, with dark hair and wearing an apron scientific caught Penny's attention as she passed from behind.

"Hey, I can help you with something Miss?"

"Yes please. My name is Penny and I was just looking for my friend, Amy. Do you know if she is around here?"

"Ah you're the famous Penny, Amy can't stop talking about you. I'm Natalie by the way." Penny took her hand and gave her a shy smile, who knows what Amy could have told of her. It isn't precisely in this context that she had imagined being 'famous'. "She didn't come in today", the scientist continued. "Pretty rare, never seen anything keep her away from her work. I called her to find out what happens but she doesn't answer."

"I see. I think I better go to her apartment and check up on her. Nice to meet you Natalie." After the protocol courtesies, Penny hurried back to her car. Now, she was definitely worried about Amy. It would be behoove her to see Amy as soon as possible before she did anything foolish that she'd regret forever. Penny cleared the road to Amy's in record time. She may have ignored a couple of 'Red Lights' and 'Stop Signs' along the way. To hell with it, it wasn't the moment to think about the possible fines that may come. She parked the car and started towards the building, but it was then that she noticed the presence of a person in the building's entrance.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Too late. The talk with Amy will have to wait. She rekindled the car and went to her own apartment.

**TBBT**

This is how he pays years of friendship, more than friendship: complete submission to his quirks, his schedule, to have to organize the whole life around Sheldon. It's exactly the same as with Penny. Leonard made as many adaptations to being Sheldon's ideal roommate as he had into making Penny see him as a potential boyfriend. And in the end, they both deserted him the same day. The two of them ended their relationships in the cruelest way possible and still have the nerve to say it was the fault of him and Amy for refusing to finish it for good. As if they were saying 'I will tear your heart out. Why? Because I want to. Just grow up and accept it'. What a cynical pair. They are so alike, after all. Let's see what they'll do without someone who lives to fulfill their needs, perhaps then they'll begin to appreciate him. They deserve to be alone and to not have anyone that deals with their shit. And there is only one person who could fall into the trap and know how is to be in Leonard's shoes. A person who has had the same devotions for the same individuals that he had. She already has been a victim of Sheldon and now he needs to save her from Penny.

A while after seeing Penny and Sheldon through the peephole having a row, Leonard sent a text message to Howard and Raj explaining what happened and decided to visit Amy. If his guess was correct, she wouldn't be in the mood to go to work today.

Just two soft knocks were enough for Amy to open the door with haste a microsecond later.

"Bestie?" The hope in her face quickly faded when she saw who the visit was. "Oh, it's you Leonard. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you feel. I was worried about you… so may I come in?"

"Yes… sure."

Judging by appearances, Amy was taking this much worse than Leonard. Her pale face denoted the absence of even a few hours of sleep, the eyes were red for crying and her hair wildly misaligned. All that could compete with such disorder was the condition of the apartment: a flood of books with pages torn and scattered on the ground, as shards of glass and porcelain too. The painting was completed with stained walls for some kind of liquid. He understood the cause when he saw the bottle of vodka on the coffee table.

"Sorry about the mess, Richard and I didn't sit well with the drink."

"It's okay. I spent a lot of time at Penny's." He offered a weak smile. "You know, she broke up with me a few hours after you left."

"What?! Oh I must go there to comfort her!" She wanted to go to the door but Leonard stopped her.

"Wait Amy, don't run after her. You should know something first."

"But…"

"Please, sit down Amy." He gently moved her to the couch and sat down beside her. "Penny is well. _Too_ well. She's with Sheldon now, who incidentally, is just as well as she is."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet, but… it's as if they had had this all planned. I just think you should be careful with Penny. I don't want her to hurt you."

"Hurt me? She's my bestie."

"I know, but… Has she ever told you that _you_ are _her_ bestie?"

"Well… no… but I know I am. I _must _be and I'm sure she feels it and someday she'll say it."

"Oh Amy…" He gave her a pity smile. "Please, don't make that mistake. Not with Penny. Don't expect something from her that she can never give you. I did it and she broke my heart. Twice. And believe me, she can be very cruel. Did Penny call you to see how you are at least? "

Amy shook her head, disappointed to have to admit it, she was still hesitant about his words though, conjecturing reasons to not believe them. "Look Amy, I wouldn't want to tell you this, but you have to know it." Leonard took her hand softly and met her gaze. "She told me that she agrees with Sheldon, and thinks he broke up with you for the right reasons."

"She thinks I'm a bitch?" The neurobiologist asked with stupefaction and he nodded meekly.

"I know it's hard to believe but that's Penny. She fools you with her charm, you think she's kind and gentle, she promises a world full of possibilities and once you are so embedded into it to the point that you could not live without it, she simply ejects you. Maybe her name is Penelope, but she is not the faithful wife of Odysseus waiting for his arrival. She is one of those sirens that lure you with their beautiful singing and then kill you. Except you know… the part of the beautiful singing."

Amy began to give in. She is a scientist after all, and that implies to have to interpret things in a rational way. Not to let feelings get in the way. "I suppose you're right. It makes no sense for her to be friends with someone like me. I learned something today: no matter how much I try to believe otherwise, I will always be the same Amy. I'll never be beautiful and popular. And I know Penny was a huge bitch in high school, maybe that's why she tries to find redemption having pity with people like us. But in the end she'll always be a bitch. It's in her nature, the scorpion killing the frog that helps it to cross the lake."

"Exactly!" Leonard heartily agreed with her. He didn't know if it was the fact of being happy to have persuaded Amy and save her from Penny, but at that moment he felt a great affection and attraction to her. He was right in thinking that it would be her that understood him. Both were a couple of renegades. Leonard lifted her chin with his fingers tenderly. "But you're wrong about something Amy, you are really beautiful. Sheldon doesn't know what he's missing."

Seconds later, Amy was straddling the lap of the first man to call her that way. Unlike Sheldon, Leonard offered no resistance.

**TBBT**

"I'm a woman, finally!" Amy screamed happy while preparing tea for two.

"For a couple of hours, now, although you don't get tired of saying it." Leonard teased. "On one hand I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but at the same time I'm glad you didn't make the mistake that many women make by giving your virginity to a jerk."

"I know… Tell me, did you enjoy it as much as me? I'm not Penny I know but…" The insecure Amy was back in just a moment.

"Amy, you must stop putting Penny on a pedestal. Of course I enjoyed it, and can I say something? You are much more enthusiastic than her." Leonard comforted her reinforcing his words with a hug.

"Thanks. Would you care to stay the night?"

"Sure. By the way, I think we should keep this as a secret for a while. Don't you think?"

"Ok ... Although I'm dying to tell everybody that I am a woman with a full sex life." She locked herself in his arms and they were on the verge of starting over when heard some knocks on the door. She huffed annoyed and answered revealing Bernadette, Howard and Raj. "Hi Amy", the microbiologist said, entering into the apartment. "Oh, Leonard. What're you doing here?"

"Ah… I… uhm." He stammered.

Howard glanced at the mess and then sent a suspicious look on the lovers. "It seems as if you two were shaking the walls."

Leonard turned red of embarrassment; luckily he had put his clothes back on. With him in his underwear and Amy in just a robe, the situation would have been easy to guess. She came to rescue. "That was my monkey's fault; apparently he doesn't tolerate vodka very well. Leonard just came to check on me. And you?"

"Well, sort of the same.", Howard responded. "We were worried about you. Look at these tweets: '**This was a perfect group before my arrival. Like The Beatles. I'm the Yoko Ono who screwed it all**', or this another one: '**Why don't pharmacies sell cyanide pills?**'"

"Enough Howie. Anyway, it's good you're here Leonard. I know what happened with Penny and this concern you too. I can't believe she did something like that." Bernadette took the reins of the conversation. "We started thinking about a plan to fix this and unite the group again. The first thing we must do is get Sheldon and Penny to apologize for what they did."

"Oh, I want that!" Amy spoke before Leonard could say that it wasn't his intention to see them again. He looked disappointed with the idea that Amy was willing to accept Sheldon in the group again.

"Okay, now listen." Bernadette explained the initial plan, which was to avoid both Sheldon and Penny. Sheldon was an easy target: he just would go crazy in a few days seeing how his schedule has been affected. Penny was destined for 'the silent treatment'; no one would talk her or answer her messages. She seemed accustomed to believing that the others were just a group of minions at her disposal. This should change her mind. Plus, having to deal with Sheldon's crap day and night would drive her nuts. If this plan still doesn't work, they already had more drastic ideas. The dynamic then would be: 'Take it when it's simple or I'll do it the hard way', exactly what Penny and Sheldon did with Leonard and Amy. That'd be another lesson.

"That's perfect! If we can make them be sad and insecure, they will want to return to the group with their tails between their legs."

"Amy, I know you're still upset about what happened, but we aren't doing this with a spirit of vengeance. Sheldon and Penny must recognize that they were wrong, but we still want them to be our friends." Bernadette clarified. Conducting a plan like this was extremely difficult for her. She never played 'dirty' in her life, but now there seemed no other option.

"Leonard, maybe you should live with Raj temporarily." Howard added. Raj, meanwhile, seemed to begin to mourn for a moment to another. The plight was going through the tribe of friends was too much for his noble heart. What was more, by working with Sheldon he had the dishonorable mission of being the snitch who would inform how the plan was going.

"Uhm… I don't know, thanks but I think it might be a good time to start living alone. I guess I'll spend a few days in a hotel before I find a new apartment. Whatever happens I won't live with Sheldon again."

"Alright, if that's what you want. Now if you'll excuse us, my beautiful wife and I have better things to do tonight." He smiled mischievously and embraced Bernadette around her waist.

"Will you stay and look after her, Leonard?" Bernadette asked worriedly. If she had been able to stay with Amy last night, maybe she wouldn't be so sad now. The condition the apartment was in was proof of how wild it had all turned out for Amy. But Bernadette had to admit, it could've been so much worse.

"Yeah, no problem." Leonard assured her and the others leave the place.

"You'll regret what you did Sheldon Cooper." Amy blurted out once the door was closed.

"Why are you so interested in him to apologize? You don't want to go back with him, do you?"

"No. But I want him on his knees begging forgiveness. He thinks he's tough, but he can't live without me. Do you remember when he bought 25 cats or when he was jealous of my date with Stuart? Don't you want the same thing? Don't you wish that Penny would gravel at your feet just so you could reject her? "

"Yeah, maybe." Reject Penny? He'd never have thought of it before. Sex for reconciliation was always the best. Although perhaps… if he could take her to a place full of beautiful women, and she implores to return with him… rejecting a woman like Penny in front of them would definitely be a home run. Lots of potential dates and girlfriends possibly more beautiful and intelligent than Penny. Well, the latter was a statement.

He couldn't help but smile evilly. "What are you thinking about, my lover?" Amy woke him from his fantasy.

"Just the things that I'm going to do with you tonight."

* * *

**Oh Amy you're so the Yoko Ono of BBT.**

**I've read several fics where the gang (including Leonard) helps S & P to realize their feelings. And that was sweet at the moment. But I guess it's not the appropriate right now. So if I named these five initial chapters as The Return of Sheldor and Queen Penelope now it's starting Shenny Against the World. Because yeah… that's how we feel, right? Maybe they'll find some allies on the road, but not many.**

**BTW, Howard, Bernadette and Raj aren't bad guys, they're just confused. Amy needs to learn a lesson and Leonard… I'm not sure with this guy. I can't decide if he's a conscious son of a bitch or if he really believes in what he said and thinks he's being the good guy. In any case he needs professional help. Leonard, Penny, Sheldon, Amy, Raj… Am I the only one who thinks a ****_BBT/In Therapy_**** crossover would be a great idea?**

**I Love you. Keep in tune :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Hello Guys!**

**You know, my only regret writing this fic is that it keeps me from having much time to read other stories. There are some much fics I want start reading and they are accumulating. The problem is: when I start reading I don't stop, and I can't write. So, I have these two voices each on every one of my shoulders. One telling me: "read, read, read" and the other: "write, write, write". I don't know which the angel is and which the devil is…**

**Oh did you see the little troll desperate for attention (yes, it's a Leonard's fan) on the reviews? It's so funny. This specimen doesn't have the balls to log in but has the nerve to tell me what I should do with MY story (Ha!), reminding me "canon facts" (Yes, sure. Leonard isn't a traitor and saved Sheldon's life in the Arctic… *Shaking my head* There is no hope for some people) and bitching about it. I guess he/she will keep wasting time. So be it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Bang Theory**

**Chapter 6:**

Ten days had passed since the group's implosion and the beginning of the plan to reassemble its pieces. Everything had gone as established, at least in procedural terms. If it was being fulfilled or not that was another story.

Penny had not taken long to realize that she and Sheldon were being purposely evaded. On the day of her breakup with Leonard, Bernadette had called her to ask if it was true what she had been told. When Penny confirmed it, she had to hear all the scolding of her friend: how cruel and untimely it had been, that she was unfair for stringing along Leonard and make him believe they had a future together, that she would never find such a nice guy like him again and this time she screwed it up completely, that she had put the rest of the group in a very uncomfortable situation and yadda, yadda, yadda. In short, she had not thought about anyone but herself.

So Penny simply cut the call short before Bernadette ends her long rant. That was throwing kerosene to the fire, but she wasn't in the mood to be reprimanded. Okay, to have taken so long in ending things with Leonard was a mistake, but what could be done now? Get married and have children just because they invested a lot of time in their relationship?

It was easy deducing that the tiny blonde was behind all this and had influenced Howard and Raj to follow the same behavior. They were only the wagons being pulled by the locomotive. Bernadette was the alpha of the group now, perhaps she would like it. If Penny had to say with who she was more disappointed, it was the microbiologist. Even with her suspicions about Amy and Leonard.

Penny tried unsuccessfully to contact Amy a couple of times. So she just left her a message telling her they'll talk whenever Amy wanted. It was obvious that she preferred to avoid Penny if she had made some kind of advance with Leonard. His furtive behavior didn't fool anyone (except Sheldon) and he saw nothing wrong with his actions, for sure: Penny had hurt him, so he had the right to sleep with anyone who let him. And of course Amy would let him, she was already desperate enough when she was fine. A vulnerable Amy would be willing to tell a thief that he hasn't stolen everything from her yet.

It wasn't anger or jealousy, Penny was only bothered by the hypocrisy and the way Sheldon could react if he would know how to. But maybe the solution's key resided just there: if things between them work out, this eventually would cool up, they would forget their former partners and everything would return to its natural course. And maybe then, she could finally start to do something about the thoughts she had concerning a certain physicist. A theoretical physicist. Too good to be true? For the moment there was no alternative but to continue doing what she did until today: just wait.

Consequently, apartment 4A has left its constant state of crowding to becoming Sheldon's cave, but occasionally, Leonard made an appearance looking for clothes, some of his belongings or just stays alone in his room for a while, then he would leave without exchanging words with anyone to spend the night elsewhere. So no one could say if he lived there, another place, or both at the same time. It was a new Schrodinger's paradox. The only thing is: rather it was dead or alive, that cat was definitely sick.

Sheldon was handling it surprisingly well. The simplest was to accommodate his schedule. It makes sense when you think about it: the purpose of a schedule resides primarily in knowing clearly what you have to do every day; not particularly on the specific activities, they are merely a secondary aspect (he missed some of them though). Thus it was back to the routine that he had before meeting Leonard, Howard and Raj. The only thing that varied was the replacement of the group's activities with "time with Penny". At this point, Sheldon could afford some degree of ambiguity.

At work, Alex had revealed her best quality: being a woman. While she was present at his office, Sheldon would be safe from any awkward conversation with Raj. Also, Alex now was who drove Sheldon from home to work and back. Nothing that couldn't be solved with a simple rise of her salary.

Meanwhile, Raj had never been so diligent and reliable. Sheldon ordered and he obeyed. That was all their communication. However, it was working really well, in the last week Sheldon had made more progress in his theory that throughout the whole past month. There was still a lot, but he was at the start of something big, he could feel it.

One of the new tasks in his schedule was "Working together with Penny". At least in the same place. As he was scribbling on his whiteboard, she elaborated new Penny Blossoms. They were easy to sell out, that's why whenever she had time she increased her stock by making different varieties and sizes and even making bracelets and necklaces, too. At times, when Sheldon got stuck in his theory, he incorporated into the production until he was enlightened by an idea and returned to his whiteboard. They were coping with the situation much better than expected. At least for now.

The acid test was tonight. Penny had taken the double shift at the Cheesecake Factory because she really needed the money and it was a particularly busy and demanding day (And the weather didn't help, why does always it's so hot in Pasadena?) with annoying and harsh customers. The worst possible combination in her opinion. A group of fans were celebrating the victory of their football team by drinking, shouting and bothering other customers. (God. And this was the kind of guys she used to date ...). Whenever Penny tried to calm them down, she only received improper compliments and wolf whistles. Just like any other woman on their view range.

It was only a matter of time before another group of guys tried to play the hero's role and defend the honor of their girlfriends. So then began the show of manhood with insults, pushing, and hitting. Penny was one of the many who were caught in the midst of chaos and just when she was about to leave the conflict zone, a human tide pulled her back abruptly making her hit her lower back against the edge of a table.

The disorder started to end as Penny was writhing in pain. The manager was forced to close the restaurant and let people go without pay as a way to apologize. Because of that Penny was left without her tips, her money and with a large bruise that would get worse with the hours. She had no way to pay for a consult at the hospital so she just picked up the keys to her car and drove to the apartment.

When she entered into the building saw the elevator eternally out of order. The pain was sharper and climbing three flights of stairs now resembled climbing the Everest.

"Is it not possible to get some kind of progress going in this place?!"

"Good evening Penny." Sheldon was steps away checking his mail. "You seem a little disturbed. By my calculations cannot be PMS, missing a few days for it."

"Sheldon, please try not to be a pain in the ass today; I'm not in the mood for that. A group of idiots started a fight at the Cheesecake Factory and I hit my lower back against a table." She hissed.

"Alright, I apologize. May I see the contusion?" She nodded and he lifted her blouse to see the purple spot. "Penny, you should go to a hospital to check that you have not broken anything."

"No. I can't afford it, and I don't want to ask you for money. I just need to rest and I'll be… Ouch! What are you doing?! " She yelled as his fingers groped the affected area.

"I'm checking that everything is in place."

"I have nothing broken Sheldon, don't touch me there. It hurt enough at the time of the coup, but since I got out of the car I barely can move."

"That's because the area cools down by reducing the chemical activity that produces adrenaline, causing the pain to deepen when the inflammatory process begins." He explained relentless.

"Ok, thanks for the class… Now, you have to help me up the stairs."

"Fine." He put Penny's arm around his neck and studied the most appropriate way of grabbing her to mitigate the pain. Squeezed against each other, they slowly climbed the stairs and entered the 4B apartment. Sheldon huffed loudly upon seeing the mess and resisted the urge to throw Penny and clean.

"If you want to see progress here, you could start by cleaning your home."

"And you could stop being a pain in the ass!" She retorted. "I need to change my clothes, but I'm not gonna be able to move and I don't want to smell like cheesecake. You'll have to help me: come with me to my room and find some light clothes in my dresser." After releasing her, he opened the drawer and pulled out a floral shorts and an orange tank top.

"Wow, great Sheldon! Did you develop a sense for fashion?"

"No. I have an eidetic memory. I remember you wearing this combination of clothes, therefore it should be a choice that you consider acceptable."

"It is. I need your help putting on my shorts, I can't bend down."

"Alrighty." Sheldon leaned down and slipped up the shorts until it was three quarters up her thighs. His fingers made contact with the flesh slightly and unintentionally.

"I can do it alone from here, thank you." She said and raised it under her skirt, which was then removed and thrown on her bed. "Now hand me that blouse. ... Turn around and do not peek this time!"

He blushed a little bit and obeyed as she changed her clothes. "Penny, this wall needs a fix."

"I know, I know. Ok, I'm done, you can turn around. What comes next, Sheldon?"

"You should relax and stay quiet, applying ice to the area for about 20 minutes and taking an anti-inflammatory pill. Do you have any?" Penny innocently looked at him and shrugged. "Of course you don't... Okay, then I'll look for some in my apartment."

"Okay, thank you. But, how about for tonight, why don't you stay here. We can order Chinese food and a watch a movie."

"What movie?"

"I got _The Dark Knight_."

"Oh goody." He said cheerfully. ""The best movie of the saga of Christopher Nolan which came to repair the disaster of nuclear proportions that Joel Schumacher did. It is a good allegory for thinking that no matter how bad a franchise becomes, there is always a chance to save it."

"I don't know Sheldon, I think you're being too optimistic. Some writers have done worse things with a show than what that guy did with Batman."

He put 'The Horror Face', as if he had given the news that Leslie Winkle proved the Loops Theory. "Noooo… What in the world could be worse than _Batman & Robin_?"

"Let's see how I can explain it. Imagine you were a character on a show, and exactly how you are. And from one day to the next you were transformed into a weak willed being, a pushover, and had become silly and ashamed of your love for comic books."

"That's preposterous!"

"I know. But believe it or not, there are people that stupid out there" Sheldon froze in place, this is a topsy turvy world. The most terrifying thing was how close it was to becoming real life for him. That was exactly the kind of boyfriend Amy wanted and what he would have had to become if they were still together.

"Take me to the couch." She rescued him from his nightmare. "It's hurting to stand right now."

Sheldon put his arm around her waist again as one of hers swept over his shoulder as he escorted her to the middle seat. He, then, went to prepare the ice pack for her back and then sat beside her.

"Thanks Sheldon, again" She bowed slightly and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He just bit his lower lip and accepted the gratitude. "Now let's watch the movie."

Silence prevailed mostly during the couple of hours, with the only interruptions which accounted receiving the Chinese food order and retire the icepack that Sheldon was holding onto Penny's back for _exactly _twenty minutes.

**_('Madness, as you know, is _**_**like gravity**_**_. All it takes is _**_**a little push**_**_!')_**

"That phrase gives me chills every time I hear it." She said with an almost imperceptible tremor on her body. "I just can't explain it; it just gives me a bad feeling."

"I know. It indicates that anyone can become a villain by a simple set of circumstances. It's an intriguing idea."

Minutes later, the film was finished. Penny was the first to speak. "Ok, if you say that Heath Ledger isn't the best Joker of all time, then your mother should have you tested again."

"Still doubting that you know all the actors who have played the role, you're right. He was the best, certainly the most frightening. While it's true that he had in his favor receiving the most appropriate script. Of course, after giving us the best Batman's movie, Christopher Nolan had to disappoint us completely with the end of the film that closed the trilogy." He shook his head angrily

"Why do you say that? He was finally able to go away and live happy with Catwoman. That's sweet."

"He quit! It's a betrayal, a superhero NEVER quits!" He shouted with his fist hitting the couch.

"Okay, calm down Sheldon." Penny soothed him rubbing gently her hand on his back. God, doesn't anyone dare to touch his prized Batman, or Flash, or Green Lantern, or Spock… "You know, now that you've said that, I can think of a good question: What would you do if you had super powers?"

That was an interesting topic of conversation and Sheldon's face changed instantly. "What kind of super powers?"

"I don't know, like Batman."

"Batman doesn't have super powers. Honestly, Penny…"

"Fine, fine, like Superman then." She cut it fast before it began another of his lectures.

"Oh ... In what comic books universe I would be? ¿_Crisis on Infinite Earths, The Man of Steel, Superman Confidential_…?"

"What? No, no, no… In none of them. You'd be in our world. That is the point of the question."

"I see." He frowned and lifted his head. The same expression when he tries to solve the most difficult equations in his work. Rare, Penny would have sworn that he had a plan for any kind of super power he could have.

"I would fly to Geneva and get into the Large Hadron Collider to test my theory." Indeed, he _was_ thinking about his work.

"That's stupid… and selfish."

Sheldon gave her a derisive look. "The Large Hadron Collider is used to test the most advanced theories in the world of physics, consequently cannot be 'stupid'. Second, prove String Theory would illuminate our understanding of the origins of the universe and our existence. How could I provide that knowledge to humanity and still be considered 'selfish'?"

"What I mean is that you don't need super powers to do that. It's a feat that Dr. Sheldon Cooper could accomplish without problems."

"True. I do feel like a superman sometimes." He said proudly, smiling inevitably at the compliment to his ego. "What would you do? Being that you dislike my idea."

"Well, I definitely wouldn't be satisfied by simply stopping the robbing of a bank. That's the police's job. No. If I had super powers, I'd be kicking some ass. There are real problems in the world, people suffering. I'd grab all the bad guys who cause damage and force them by hook or by crook to do the right thing."

"And people say that I am the tyrant ..."

"That was sarcasm? Why?"

"Penny, you should be careful of how you proceed. Although good intentions lead you, suddenly you could become in something you don't want to become. There is a fine line between being a hero and a villain, that's the whole concept in this movie. You think exactly like the Siths, if your impulses and emotions control you, no doubt you'll end up converting to the dark side. You could be a Lord Sith."

"Well, if it helps to build a better world ..." He obviously didn't recognize her sarcastic tone and looked confused. "It's funny; I always saw similarities between you and Darth Vader. I mean, he was kind of a prodigy child like you, designed to be better than everyone. Half man, half machine. Superficially is relentless and doesn't seem to have any feelings, but the truth is that deep in his heart still retains the love that releases him. It's also a memorable character and let's be honest: if you were a character, you would also be memorable. So… yeah, that makes sense. If I were a Lord Sith, you'd be my Darth Vader. And you'd be conquering galaxies for me." She giggled.

"Even though I feel a little flattered by your forced metaphor, it's my duty to inform you that I have always been identified with the Rebel Alliance. And even more, I doubt I'd ever be your apprentice. Lords Sith took advantage of the weak consciences of some Jedi to converting them to the dark side with their great power of seduction. I am not a weak mind and you _cannot _seduce me Penny."

"Oh please Sheldon, I'd convert you to the dark side in _seconds._"

"Nonsense. Keep flattering yourself but you won't succeed. I will never be in the Dark..." Poetic justice. Just then all the lights went out, leaving a completely dark room. "You know Penny, an uneducated person who believes in hokum would say this is a coincidence, or worse, an omen. But the reality is that there is always a logical explanation."

"Yeah… As not paying the power bill." She said bitterly.

"Why you didn't pay it?"

"Because I had to pay the cable and power bills and I couldn't afford both. So I paid the cable."

"May I point out your mistake?"

"Yeah, yeah… no power, no cable. But they were running an important episode of American Next Top Model this week and didn't want to miss it. Also I didn't imagine that they would cut the power so quick."

Sheldon sighed resignedly. ""Fine, we got to get out of here. Without air conditioner will be hot soon. Where do you keep your flashlight?"

"Mmm… well… I don't have a flashlight."

"You don't have a… Penny! What would you do in case of an emergency or an apocalypse without the most basic elements of surviving?"

"I'd cross the hall and go with the whack-a-doodle that has a plan for everything."

"Well… maybe you are not included in his plans."

"Am I not included?"

"N-no…"

"Sheldon… even in the dark I can see you twitch."

"Really?"

"No… but you totally fell for it." She made a childish mockery sound. "Now lift me up. We don't need a flashlight; the door is a few feet from here."

Sheldon stood up and moved to the place in front of the seat where she was sitting. He began to grope with his hands looking for the gaps under her shoulders to lift her. He was close to touching an improper part again, but this time could recognize better how an arm felt. When he placed the forearms in the right place, he pulled tightly upward. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough because she didn't cooperate with the movement and so they were halfway, with Sheldon crouched holding her and she with her knees fully bent as if she were still sitting.

"Penny, straight up!"

"I can't! With the ice and me sitting so long my body is numb, I can't move! You'll have to straighten me up!" Sheldon's grip started to weaken and Penny was faltering. "Sheldon, I'm falling! Do something!" Finally, with the last impulse he placed his hands vigorously on the only possible place to carry Penny to a vertical position. In other words, each of his hands gripped the corresponding cheek of her buttocks and pressed to achieve the goal.

"Thanks." She murmured. Shame did beat the pain.

"You're welcome. Now, let's get out of here." Again they placed in the same way they came up the stairs and started to head to the exit carefully. As the guide, Sheldon was more cautious and did small steps barely lifting his feet. However, shortly after passing the line of the couch, he got entangled with some of Penny's clothes that were on the floor, lost his balance and seconds later, both met the ground. She was practically on top of him with her head on his chest.

"Are you alright Penny?" Sheldon asked shocked and she just started laughing uncontrollably. "You think this is funny? Do you still not see the threat which represents the mess in this place?"

"Sorry." She said, still unable to stop giggling.

"I hope you have an idea of how disgruntled I am."

She went to his ear and whispered with an intentionally affected voice: "Yeeesss… I can feel your… anggerrr…" Imitation came out pretty good for her credit. Sheldon couldn't simulate anymore his disgust and began laughing. Not his classic breathy laugh, a genuine laugh. _Awww, for once he's smiling and I can't see it. Except ... of course, the phone's light!_

Hers was on the table so she reached into his pocket and pulled his phone. "What are you doing? Oh… how clever!" Sheldon said with pleasure, but then his smile faded. "Why didn't you realize before?"

"Why me? You're the genius who plans everything here."

"Yes, but we were in an improvisation moment; that should be your territory."

"Shut up, I lit you up and you lift me up."

Sheldon stood and for a while he watched at a motionless Penny extended on the ground like a fish recently caught out of the river and resigned to its fate.

"Are you going to be looking at me all day?"

"I'm doing some calculations to find the best way to do this. What is your body weight Penny?"

"I'm not telling you that!"

"Yes, I see that you won't collaborate." He put an arm under her legs and the other around her back to lift her in the bridal style. He smiled by the accuracy of his calculations and headed towards the exit. She was responsible for opening doors and finally both were inside the 4A apartment. Sheldon put Penny in the middle seat of the couch.

"Wait." He said before she could support her back. Then he removed the pillows that are always on the back of his spot and placed them in the middle for the best comfort of Penny. He couldn't help but smile shyly because of the warmly gratitude she gave him. The last fragments of the night were consumed with them talking and watching TV.

**TBBT**

This would be her first night in Sheldon's bed. Alone, of course. Penny said he didn't need to bother and that she would take the couch, But he stated that it was the right thing because: a) she needed the most comfortable environment to recover from the pain; b) she was his guest and as the host it's an obligation being polite; c) when he slept in her home, Penny took the couch and offered her bed to him, therefore this was a fair retribution and d) it'd serve to avoid any awkward moment if Leonard and his inopportune timing are made present in the apartment.

Nevertheless, there always is a price to pay, in this case, having to listen to his long monologue explaining the different procedures in instance of any kind of apocalypse, emergency or unexpected situation. Fortunately, he was already near completion.

"... your emergency kit is under the bed, remember: You must always follow the lights activated showing you the way out. Any questions?"

"Oh no, no, no. You have been more than clear Sheldon."

"Well, that's all. I hope you have a pleasant night Penny and... the answer is no."

"The answer to what?"

"To whatever you're going to ask me with that pout."

Her lower lip was swollen further. "I just wanted you to sing Soft Kitty, this is not my bed, I'm homesick."

"Nonsense, no one can be homesick of that swirling vortex of entropy."

"I do, and also I'm injured... pleeeeasee."

Pretending being annoyed, he sat beside her. There was no doubt it was going to end this way, but it's an obligation playing hard. He cleared his throat and began.

**_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur._**

**_Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr_**

"Come here, Sheldon." Penny pulled him gently with her arm and gave him another kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for everything, again." With the movement of her waist in the action her lower back began to hurt. Who cares, it was worth it. Notwithstanding, she should be careful, it could become an addiction. Once you start kissing Sheldon it was hard to stop, she already knew that.

"Penny, should I get used to your salivary glands invading my body?"

She giggled like a schoolgirl. "You bet. Especially if you keep being so adorable. And Sheldon… that's my power of seduction." He could have sworn that some part of him melted when he saw her winking. "I'll see you in the morning, Vader."

_Yes, Master_. "Yes, Penny. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**TBBT**

_This is really nice, I could get used to sleeping here. Ha! Yeah, as if that were going to happen. But this must be something big, I mean ... Sheldon is upset that someone enters his room, let alone someone taking his bed. The poor baby must be suffering from torment now. But the sweetest thing is not just this, but that he gave me the pillows of his spot. That's what reflects the best of Sheldon's nature. I know he doesn't have ulterior motives offering me his bed, but that is just what any other guy would've done, but not Sheldon… it's what makes this the most obvious "good deed" of all. So you can never know if they offer it because they really care about you or they are only trying to earn points to get into your pants. Leonard was desperate for giving me his bed when "The Whore of Omaha" and Howard took over my room. So typical of him, he wants to please but doesn't know how. So, he just expects you to give him clues (and sometimes you have to be very clear) to figure out what to do. That's not necessarily right, it's just a sign that he really doesn't know you. It means that he isn't aware of your needs, it's just the kind of guy who gives you his coat only when you say 'I'm cold',_ _who never takes his own initiatives thinking of you, because he doesn't have the slightest idea or he just doesn't care. Leonard confessed it, the miserable bastard only shares a pair of fries because he expects having sex... But he is the past._

_No. The most significant hints are the little details and Sheldon is full of them. I would have killed him if he hadn't had them. The others believe he only does good deeds by social conventions. Actually, they are defining themselves._ _He didn't have a reason to get involved and help making more rentable the Penny Blossoms business. He had no reason to loan me money when I needed it. And if he really does things just for commitment… Why he doesn't just do the bare minimum? The truth is, when he gets involved in something, he never does it in halves. If he has to buy me a gift for Christmas, he doesn't go to a store and take the first thing in view._ _No, he takes the trouble to think of all possible alternatives to give me the right gift. Even when he tried to teach me physics, his aim wasn't that he wanted me to learn a few simple bases. He wanted to teach me real physics. The fact that he believed in my capacity to learn something so complex is one of the biggest compliments I have ever received for my intelligence._

_In all he does, he's always accompanied with a detail that says something about him... Oh God, I'm seriously thinking about him again? Am I going to allow it this time? Now I know he has a deal, but that doesn't mean he wants to do something about it. Much less with me. I wonder if I have any chance. I can only keep dreaming... and today I can do it in this damn comfortable bed and HIS bed, no less. It's no surprise that it's so comfortable, it's Sheldon's afterall. He must have gone crazy at the seller looking for the mattress that suited perfectly to his needs. Everyone knows how important is to him having an adequate REM cycle of sleep. That's him: his perfect spot on the couch, the seat with the perfect acoustic in the cinema, the order of food with the perfect ingredients in perfect amounts. Dr. Picky only chooses perfection._

_He would never choose me…_

**TBBT**

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny."

"Come in!"

"Good morning Penny. How is your back?"

"Morning Sheldon, it still hurts a little but I'm much better. Thanks." She rose slightly to rest on the back of the bed. Her gaze wasn't directed at his eyes but what was in his hands. "That smells so good, is what I think it is?"

"If you mean your breakfast, then yes. I made you coffee too, but first you have to take another anti-inflammatory."

"Yeah, yeah… Thank you very much, you shouldn't have bothered."

"You are my guest, it's non-optional." He explained nonchalantly.

"But you're letting me have breakfast in your bed, with coffee and everything. I'm surprised that you haven't gone crazy."

"Yes, I am aware of the risk involved. Anyway, it's Saturday and I have to clean these sheets after you slept in them, anyways. I think I can handle a little more pollution on them."

"So, you only do this because it's your duty as a host." Penny said with a hint of bitterness as he placed the breakfast table above her legs.

"Yes."

"Ok. Thanks Sheldon. I'll see you in a while." She waved goodbye but Sheldon stood in place, uneasily moving his fingers, clearly nervous. "It's okay sweetie, I don't need your supervision while I'm eating, I promise I won't spill anything."

"Oh… no, it's not… I… it doesn't matter. Bon appétit, Penny." And he left, looking a little disappointed.

"Whack-a-Doodle." She murmured to herself and removed the napkins above the plate to reveal the contents of her breakfast: pancakes ... decorated with an image of Darth Vader on the middle.

**TBBT**

_Comic Books collection: Checked._

_Action figures: Checked._

_Bed: Unmade… What an inconsiderate woman. And people say that I'm the one who does not understand social conventions. I know, she cannot lean down and she would have done it wrong anyway. No hassle would have been saved, but it's expected some courtesy. I served her breakfast and she ... didn't comply with what she said. At least the sheets are clean, it's hard to believe that she didn't spill anything._

_I am continuously going through all this trouble just for her comfort. But she is inconsistent. Yesterday I assisted her, took care of her, let her sleep in my bed and sang Soft Kitty (and she kissed me!). Today I let her use my shower after serving her breakfast in my room... in my bed! (And she didn't kiss me!). It might have been better to tell the truth, I'm learning to lie._

_No, I am a homo novus! I should not fall for the charms of a woman,_ _science is my lady: is captivating, elusive, when you think you know all, she reveals something new and surprising, it is impossible to get enough of her (just like Penny). It's an outrage that I waste my time with these thoughts,_ _I should be working on my whiteboard, I should not be smelling her aroma in this sheet, it should not be irresistible to me..._

"What'cha doing Moonpie?"

_Drat! It's Penny… in a towel, my Wonder Woman's towel. That smug creature._

"Sheldon, don't be so neurotic. I didn't let any germs on that sheet."

"Please, if I believe that there are germs here, bringing them close to my nostrils would've been the most ridiculous idea I've ever had."

"Oh, then why are you sniffing it like you were an addict looking for cocaine?"

_I have an IQ of 187, and I still haven't learned to NOT retort to Penny's insults when it's not necessary_. "I… uhh... am… considering the quantities of chemicals that should be used to leaving no trace of you." _How do I dare to even doubt myself? I'm a genius!_

"You're so sweet."

_Sarcasm, 7 of 16_. "I see you move almost freely. I assume the pain is diminishing."

"Yep, I told you it wasn't necessary to go to a hospital. Just one night of repose and I'm much better."

_Thanks to my care, do not forget. _"I'm glad. I'm going to get out of the room so you can start to get dressed."

"Okay. Oh wait! ... I forgot something."

_She comes to me. Too close! There it is. That kiss was intentionally very close to my lips. This is getting dangerous._

"Your reward for breakfast."

_I know. It was about time, woman._

* * *

**I hate how rude Sheldon is being portrayed on the show, so I won't apologize for make him sweeter than normal (Not that someone complains).**

**I haven't really much to say, just thank you! Until the next chapter! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for the lateness. This chapter is unbetaed, so I apologize for the possible grammar errors. Remember, I'm not an English speaker**

**I noticed that some of my favorite fics have disappeared and I read in the LJ Shenny Community that there is an asshole harassing the authors. I guess it's the same person I was talking about in my former A/N. I thought it was silly and funny… I was wrong. IDK, I'm argentinian and here don't exist these ship wars. So I don't get it, is this normal? I visited the main TBBT forum the other day for first time and… wow. For a show that prides itself on having millions of fans it's curious that there are only 4 or 5 persons controlling the site. They seem to be the hooligans of the show, willing to intimidate anyone who posts something contrary to what they think. And there's this guy saying that we are too delusional and deserve to be mocked and that he won't stop to get us out of internet. Wow, that's a little fascist. It's obvious it's the same person. Who knows how far he can go.**

**So I want to express my solidarity with all the authors whom have been harassed. Stop this crazy! It's just a damn TV show people! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show.**

**Chapter 7: **

Sheldon knocking on your door and offering you to consider one of his 'agreements', it's the dream of every girl, for sure. (Sarcasm). Here's how the morning had begun to Penny: Sheldon came to her apartment with a folder fattened by a quite abundant pile of leaves (as if it could be otherwise) and entitled simply as 'Proposed agreement'. "Here, read it carefully and think it deeply. You have until 8PM to let me know your decision ", it was all he said and left before she could finish yawning her greets of 'Good morning'. Short, fast, and ambiguous. That itself was really new to him, or probably it was just that he had exhausted all his wordiness on to the writing. Oh, God forbid it.

Penny's mind swirled around all possible speculations: A moving? Leonard had spent enough nights in a row outside their apartment so Sheldon could apply the cancellation clause that bound both in their agreement. In that case, Penny would be the most logical choice to become his new roommate. After all, they hung out together, they dined together, they practically lived in coexistence. Only bedtime separated them. In her favor, it'd clearly alleviate the finances by passing to split the payment of the rent. On the other hand, well… it was Sheldon. She could have had many opportunities to find a roommate before, but she liked living alone, it gave her peace. So, was precisely a lunatic who would make change her mind?

Hell yes, it would. No matter what the experts say, with this she had proof that madness is contagious. However, it was likely that she doesn't respect most of what might be included in the agreement.

Another more remote possibility was that Sheldon pretend her to be his new assistant. Alex deserved some credit, she had endured much longer than expected the quirks of his boss. Even being delegated to tasks that they had not to do strictly with her employment. But a sane person has limits, and she escaped happily when she found another good paying job. Penny had a suspicion that Sheldon was just concerned about finding another driver to ride him to work. Anyway, her answer would be a resounding no. There were plenty of reasons for that: If it is difficult to deal with Sheldon about everyday things, those associated with his work would be traumatic. She would have to be his slave and give in to all his demands, and it was clear that giving in wasn't one of her features. In addition, they were spending too much time together. _Too much_. A bit more and she'd directly be an extension of him, stuck to his ass. But essentially she'd be under a lot of pressure: if any error of hers could delay or prejudice Sheldon's work, to achieve forgiving herself would be even harder than getting forgiveness from him.

A more interesting thought. Could it be that Sheldon wanted to fill the empty space left by Amy and not Alex's? Not that there were many reasons for both of them to bring the possibility. Yes, lately they enjoyed each other's company, outside the usual skirmishes they might have, and Penny had added some physical contact with occasional hugs and kisses on the cheek. But that was all. Either way, who knew with Sheldon? His relationship with Amy hadn't been exactly deeper in any aspect beyond the intellectual one, and yet he called himself her 'boyfriend'. Would she accept an agreement of this type? Surely not, although she wouldn't deny that she would be willing to discuss the idea. Confirmed: she was totally crazy.

All she had to do to know the answer was turning the page. There was no need to ramble like this that only gets her more nervous. Why the suspense? Not that she was watching a show where the host doesn't want to reveal a 'big data' before the commercials or reading a story from a mediocre writer who to keep the reader's interest has no other recourse but to blatantly lengthen the narration in a complete act of childish verbiage. That kind of people who talk a lot without saying anything. And eventually, you discover that the futile attempt to create expectation was not justified and that it was all staged to make a little fun of _you_.

Finally, she opened the folder and the truth was revealed: Sheldon was proposing an expansion of the business with the Penny Blossoms. Disappointing? No, but strange. In his view, a website would never be enough to turn it into something profitable, but with the aid of a correct funding could be plausible. Of course, either money or logistic, would be managed by him. At first glance, it seemed that the idea was Sheldon as a businessman and Penny as his partner. However, just a little progress in reading was enough to infer that he actually only intended to give her the initial push so then she could took over the business on her own. As if it was just a loan.

Surely, Sheldon would never admit it (sensing that Penny would never accept otherwise) and into his proposal there was a whole section full of 'admonitions' if she failed to comply with certain of her obligations. The fact is that they were all in potential: 'he _could_ disassociate her, he _could_ withdraw her name of the product, he _could_ make her responsible of economic consequences. He could, he could, he could… she knew very well that it's not the way a contract is usually written. Normally, wherever he put a 'could' there is a 'will' instead. Sometimes, Sheldon could underestimate her a lot.

Oh, and that was another thing. In the introduction of the written he had clarified that the wording had been sufficiently dumbed down o that even someone with so little level of attention as she could understand, but if that were not enough, she should consult her doubts. Please, a little more dumbed and she would have the Teletubbies in her home explaining it with placards.

The venture needed a physical place and Sheldon already had a property where they could mount the business. Yes, Sheldon owned a small property. For what reason? Better don't ask. Maybe it was a place to store his collections of all kinds constantly in expansion. Or perhaps it was just a kind of investment. The guy doesn't trust in banks and no super hero has his ass so big to save all Sheldon's money. The important thing was that it was located in a great shopping area and would enjoy of good visibility.

Undeniably, was a good opportunity to Penny, anything that gives her hope to leave the fucking Cheesecake Factory once and for all, it was enough incentive. Nonetheless, she had a lot of hard work to do. Sheldon had diagrammed the adequate initial stock for each product (which now included more refined and expensive materials) as established advertising channels and the point at which the production - if the project was successful- would need more manpower. The issue was that the task required getting in moving immediately, so everything could be ready at the time of the inauguration. The answer would be a definite 'yes'.

**TBBT**

Minutes before 8PM, Penny came without knocking into the 4A carrying the contract in her hand. Sheldon was sitting on his spot, scribbling on a imaginary blackboard on the air like so many other times. She sat beside him and leaned the folder on the coffee table as he continued his work impassively.

"I read it and thought about it thoroughly. Everything on time." She announced.

"Did you arrive to a decision?"

"Yes, but first I want to talk about a couple of clauses in the agreement." This time he stopped altogether to pay attention to Penny and did a motion indicating her to continue. "Fine. How is it this that when you recover your initial investment, I will pass automatically to become the sole owner?"

"What don't you understand?"

"I understand, it just seems unfair. You are putting a lot of money on this as to not think about having a profit."

"Penny, it's your work. I will not make a profit from someone else's effort on something that is not my job." He said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Actually, Sheldon wasn't too much worried to make up that money; He didn't need it at the moment. It was just that he was aware that she would want at least give back his investment.

"But this is your idea, and obviously you've spent time and effort in it. You should get some credit for it."

"Penny, Penny, Penny. Many of my ideas deserve credit, but I think this is not one of them. This is something that even a mind as defective as Leonard's could diagram if he could stop thinking of having coitus for a few minutes."

Sheldon was wrong; Leonard would do something like this only thinking of having sex. That would be the credit sought. The saddest part was that Penny gave him his 'prize' for much less.

"Alright, I guess." She kept going over some points of the contract. "One last thing: while I accept your suggestion to drive you to work every day ..."

"It's not a suggestion." He interrupted but Penny ignored him and continued.

"... I'll never accept this other clause under any point of view."

"Which do you mean?"

"Once the store is opened ... No way I keep going on Tuesdays to the Cheesecake Factory just to serving your burger!"

"Drat! At least be sure to train well the next waitress. Don't want to find one day someone decided to put tomato in my burger."

"That will never happen. You've been six years asking for the same order, everyone knows and no one could mistake, except PTB."

"Who?"

"Pam 'The Bird-brained'. A moron with a short attention span. Don't worry I won't let her touch your food.

"Alrighty. Are those all your objections?" She nodded, and he went to his desk to print the amendments. Once ready, retired two thin glasses from the cupboard, apparently used only for special occasions, he filled them with Mountain Dew and invited Penny to approach. "Apparently, we have a deal."

"I guess so." They made a toast and Sheldon took a pen for stamping his signature.

"Your turn."

"Where do I have to sign?"

"Above your name and surname, of course." She vaguely stared at the role for a moment.

"Don't you recognize your own identity, Penelope Boldt?"

"Yeah… It's just weird to see my last name... and well written. I mean, it's not that hard but for some reason people tend to write badly. Sometimes I'm Penelope Bold, others Penelope Bolt." She explained before closing with all the formalities.

"Congratulations, partner." Sheldon said, offering his hand politely. Penny looked at the hand with a smirk and instead of accepting it she attacked his body with her arms surrounding him above the shoulders and resting her head on his chest in a warm hug. Sheldon timidly accompanied the movement with a couple of soft pats on her back.

"This is not an appropriate behavior for these circumstances." He point out without making any effort to get rid of her embrace.

"Why are you always so grumpy? Are you angry because I hugged you or because it was _just_ a hug?"

Sheldon took the hint and hid his shame in a refreshing sip of Mountain Dew. "It just baffles me why physical contact seems to be your answer for everything."

"Not for everything. It's just that when you don't find adequate words to express your feelings, you solve it with a hug. Capisce?"

"I suppose. Are you saying that your constant displays of affection are only a product of your lack of vocabulary?" The corner of his mouth quirked up indicated that the intention was just pushing her buttons. He thought he was smart, but that was a game in which Penny was way better. She pouted and shrugged pretending to have been defeated.

"I can think of no words to answer that. So I will hug you again."

**TBBT**

"What now?" Boy, they're really annoying. A pain in the ass, as Penny would put it." Sheldon growled sulkily when arriving at his office, he found a telegram from the University Committee informing that he must to be presented that morning in the chamber of Professor Siebert. Just when he had diagrammed a hard day of work trying to catch up after spending time thinking about a solution to Penny's financial situation. And all this, likely to receive another unfair scolding.

The scene promised to be worse after seeing that Barry Kripke and Leslie Winkle were in the front door of his destination since apparently, they also had been invited to this kind of gathering. Not that the situation was weird, More than once the university authorities had to interfere in their disputes, but things had been relatively quiet these days.

"Look. It's Dr. Dumbass. Does all this have to do with you, have you raised some of your stupid complaints? Winkle did pick on him.

"No. Although my objections to you, multiply constantly as subatomic particles subject to collision, I guarantee you the last thing I expected this morning was your unwanted company."

"Weally? Whatevew, hawdly this is a good thing if includes you." Kripke chimed.

"Good morning colleagues." Dr. Gablehauser interfered when he made his appearance with Professor Siebert and invited them to enter the office. They both sat down behind the main desk in front of the three seats available for each summoned physicist. Sheldon chided at Leslie when she sat in the chair located towards the left, which he considered was his spot. Quickly they were cut by the severe but still calm tone of their boss asking for order. Consequently, Sheldon sat reluctantly in the middle seat.

"Well, surely you wonder why we have cited you." Dr. Gablehauser started getting the attention of the three. "You see, as you may know, in six months there will be a Congress in Geneva with the participation of the best physicists in the world. There will be discussions and readings to catch up on the most advanced theories and a committee of experts will evaluate which of them might be plausible to be subject to study at CERN. And one of those physicists will be someone representing Caltech." He made a pause and checked his papers parsimoniously enjoying the infrequently opportunity to have their interlocutors quiet and paying attention. "The Committee believes that you the three of you are the greatest physicists of this establishment and that you are on the same level."

Three derisive laughs sounded in unison discrediting the last phrase. Dr. Gablehauser made a noise of disapproval and hastened to continue his speech before the start of the inevitable childish altercation. "That's why the Committee will evaluate the theories that you are currently working in and will decide who is the most pertinent to gain this opportunity. You have three months to submit your thesis. So I hope you take this seriously. This university needs to regain the lost reputation after what happened a few years ago. Do you have a notion of the harm that carries announcing that one of your scientists has proven String Theory without being true? Imagine someone announcing a cure for cancer and then retracting. In this case we should be thankful that physics has not so much media exposition as medicine."

"But that was all the fault of the idiot Sheldon Coopew." Sheldon paled and swallowed the lump in his throat that was nothing more than the words he wanted to say.

"Yeah, after that failure, he has no right to compete for this." Winkle added.

"And you? You only scratches theorems that lead to dead ends like everything in Loops Theory."

"Both awe wight. I am the only one who should be chosen to travel to Geneva."

"You giving a lecture in that ambit? With your pronunciation, it would be an embarrassment for the entire university." Leslie returned to the charge.

"Alright, it's enough!" Professor Siebert disrupted for first time. His countenance usually smiling and pleasant was replaced by one of severity and anger. "You're supposed to be top professionals, not high school students. As the president, I will not tolerate any inappropriate behavior. I don't want any kind of disputes or pranks with helium or a mixture of chemicals or anything of the same nature. If we find out that one of you interfere in other's work, not only will be automatically out of this conference, will seriously jeopardize the future of their career too. Do you understand?"

The three nodded primly. "Very good. You will receive all the formal details in the coming days. That's all, you may leave."

Taking the output through a narrow passage, Sheldon was abruptly shifted to one side by Leslie Winkle. "Move, dumbass."

"Obviously you didn't understand anything of what we were told, you mosquito brain."

" ." Professor Siebert caught his attention from his back, annoyingly holding his shoulder as usual.

"I did nothing."

"It's not about that this time. I want to talk something with you, but this can't leave out of us."

"Is it a secret? I don't think I'm good for that."

"It has to do with what happened on your expedition to the arctic."

Sheldon looked concerned. If something was not wanted, was to speak on the subject, every time someone remembered it, his face became as white as the snow of that damn place. "I don't think I have anything to add. I have explained everything in my recantation note assuming my responsibilities and leaving my destiny available to the Committee."

"What about the responsibilities of your companions?"

"I see no point to the question; all their actions come into my range of competence. Even if they could have had... a slip..." Sheldon struggled to pronounce that euphemism. "I chose my companions and I am responsible. A good captain assumes the errors of his crew."

"Have you ever wondered why we didn't fire you?" He paused and saw Sheldon nodding uncomfortably. Yes, he had thought about it. In fact, the reason he had resigned so quickly was to avoid the impending humiliation. "The matter was discussed at length and even today some people want your head. We were going to fire you until someone confessed." Sheldon's eyes widened at the revelation. Unsuccessfully, he tried to mumble a few words, all he wanted to ask was: 'who?' "Judging by your reaction, I confirm my suspicions that you was aware of nothing, You can be as smart as naive."

"I.. I don't… how is that…" he still tried to articulate.

"We had our doubts that this man was telling the truth and wasn't only protecting you, considering his proximity to you. His appearance also makes it hard to believe that it is capable of such a thing. But the evidence presented was untestable. We didn't fire him because the Committee felt that it wasn't a good move to the reputation and image of Caltech. It's a boring story. Not everything is science here, money and advertising are important too, so we just retained both of your jobs and filed the matter."

"What's the point of telling me this now?" Sheldon turned slowly to recover his composure.

"Because you're my favorite, Dr. Cooper. I think if anyone can bring glory to this university it's you. But you also are very innocent and I wanted to mark it. I mean, nobody else would hire someone who has betrayed you once."

**TBBT**

"Oh dude, want to remind me what the point of doing this is?" Raj blurted out in frustration while having lunch with Howard in the cafeteria. One of the few times when they could be alone lately.

"I know. Who misses Sheldon?"

"I do!"

"Well, in that case you should wait for the plan to work. It's your fault the delay, this would have been much better if you had given us more information before."

"Oh, what have you been doing?"

"Dealing with Amy!" Howard fought back with a scowl that explained the situation by itself. Well, Bernadette more than me, Amy doesn't cease drooling on her. Trust me, no one but my wife wants to get things back to normal. But this is necessary, how do you think Leonard and Amy would feel if we pretend that nothing happened? They are the underdogs here and Bernadette doesn't want to give up."

"Great. Just what we needed: another stubborn person. This is too childish and it's not going to end well." Raj seemed resigned.

"We already have established the boundaries. They'll surrender before things get ugly. Soon we will see some people on their knees."

"Yes, US! We have no chance against them, we are NOT at their level. If things get badly, they'll massacre us in the same way that when they are a team in _Halo_." Raj lowered his voice at seeing that almost everyone turned their eyes towards them, as if they were a couple arguing. "I only ask you to do nothing that affects Sheldon's work. He's on a roll and I'm part of it, it's the best project I've been involved. And you should see him; he never treated me as good as the last few days. I feel like a Hindu God."

"You see? The plan is working! He miss us and he's learning to treat us better. You must resist a little more. And stop worrying, we won't interfere with his work."

"We did it once."

The latent memory thrown suddenly made Howard get blanch, he knew they had been wrong, forgiving himself was much more complicated to justify it with others and that's what he did again: "That was different; we were in a very difficult situation. Anyone would understand what we did putting themselves in our place."

"That is the most disturbing. We could openly confess what we did and others wouldn't look it that bad. There is definitely something wrong with this world. But I believe in karma, if not in this life, my punishment will come in the next one. Maybe I'll reborn into a cockroach."

"Our punishment was the three months in the arctic with Sheldon! Don't be so melodramatic, this will end soon. Even more, I'm sure that they won't pass the next phase of our plan. If you're right and we are not at their level, what we need to do is simple: call the backups." Howard concluded triumphantly.

"Oh wonderful. I take it back, you're right. That's not childish at all."

**TBBT**

Remorse. That strange feeling that rarely took control over Sheldon. He was, as usual, standing in front of a whiteboard full of equations that only a handful of people could understand, appearing to be completely immersed in it. But his mind did not give up its toil to torture him playing over and over into his head the last interaction with Penny. They had had a disagreement, which in certain way was the original purpose of Sheldon. However, it turned out to be one of those experiments that although successful considering his performance, produce contrary effects to those intended.

After receiving the news of Dr. Gablehauser, he resolved that he should concentrate more on his work. This time he couldn't fail, therefore it was necessary to reduce idle activities that stay him away from the goal. If something had made clear on the time with Amy, is that relations were counterproductive to his concentration. It was just ending things with her and instantly see how the ideas sprouting again in his head. No more distractions, even he questioned have spent so much time drawing up the contract with Penny, and though he knew it wasn't fair (she hadn't forced him to do anything), thus he blamed her somehow. He wasn't supposed to alter his priorities by another person. Consequently, he told himself that he would not make the same mistake, only an idiot stumbles twice over the same stone.

So when Penny had entered his apartment looking very jovial, Sheldon exaggerated his indifference to her, bringing out the darker side of roughness that he had developed recently. She seemed not to pay much attention to context and suggested they should go out to celebrate the latest good news. He replied curtly that there was nothing yet to celebrate and he had a lot of work to do. but this doesn't placated her and Penny pressed on the issue, arguing it was 'Anything Can Happen Thursday', saying that work was all they did recently and she was bored.

It was then, after crossing a few more words, when everything unchained. Wanting to finish as fast as possible with the sterile discussion, Sheldon resorted to what he knew was a low blow: suggesting that maybe she was just being prey to her sexual urges, lately neglected, and she should take the night on her own to find a partner with whom to 'have fun'. The impact of his outburst was clearly reflected in Penny's face and he instantly regretted it but he hid his compunction, not daring to leave his look out the whiteboard. He expected her to fight back, that was what she always used to do when he provoke her. Notwithstanding, this time was far from being a game and she just kept quiet from her place on the couch. She finally said: "Okay, that's what I'll do", she got up and walked away, leaving the sound of a slammed door in her way out.

And here he was now, uselessly forcing himself to try to concentrate on his labor. It wasn't the first time he was stuck, but this time it felt different. On previous occasions, yet unsuccessfully he hovered over his work. Now, the only calculations that were made were how inappropriate he had been, how angry Penny was and how much level of sarcasm he perceived in the last statement. What if she told the truth and would find a man? Why does that bother him so much?

At this point, it could be already considered a lost night's work. Worse, it was threatening with have sequels that may affect his REM cycle of sleep. Maybe spending time with Penny didn't affect his concentration. Maybe he came to rushed conclusions, he hadn't done a thorough analysis about it and that had been negligent on his part. Could it be true that you can't always force the emergence of good ideas? Sometimes you make more progress in an hour than in a week. He couldn't work only when he had an 'inspiration moment' though. That's what hippies do. The only truly irrefutable was that in recent weeks his progress had been significant. The reasons of it, he would search them later with a more suitable research, meanwhile there was no reason to change something that works. Yes, if his conscience needed a rational justification for what he was going to do, now he had a good one. It would all be for the sake of his work.

Minutes later, Sheldon was in front her apartment without really having a plan of action. He made his OCD knocking with a duller mood and at the end of it she opened the door. Her expression was a strange mix of anger and sadness waiting for him to speak.

"This.. I'm… I'm done for today. So I accept your proposal". He said through a dismal performance where his twitch was not even the biggest informer of the lie.

"It's too late."

"Oh come on, night is young as they say."

She wasn't for any foolishness now. If Sheldon wanted to reconcile, he'd better explain well. "Is that your best move after being a jerk for no reason? I don't get it, you were extremely sweet the last days Is it that you were just recovering from your breakup with Amy and now you're back to being the same insensible as before?"

"I… that's not… " How to put it into words? He didn't even have an explanation for himself. He had to fix it in another way, so he opened his arms around her and uncomfortably began get closer to melt with her into a hug. "I'm sorry…" He whispered.

The bastard. She shouldn't be so easy to soften; it was not fair that he can be so adorable with so little. She relented and accepted his embrace resting her head on his chest. "Ok, we're good. But next time, let me know if you have a problem, it's not my intention away you from work. I just thought you could use a little distracted."

Neither of them made a move to try to wriggle out of their position, then she sighed and spoke again: "Anyway, you're right about something. it's not healthy to spend all day with the same person. We will end up killing ourselves, we need friends, Sheldon. Don't you miss doing things like discuss comics, or play video games with someone you can win?"

"Maybe." Then he did something unexpected: resting his chin on Penny's scalp. Hard to determine who was more surprised by it. The truth was that no one dared interrupt anything. How many seconds passed, Sheldon and Penny couldn't say. Both with their eyes closed, and their hands over the back of each other, lost track of time and context and were only brought back to reality when they heard the sound of a throat clearing intentionally behind them. Sheldon released his grip and turned to see the familiar but unexpected figure in the hall who watched in amazement with her arms on her hips.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Little ramblings:**

**- This was mostly a filler chapter but it was totally necessary. Anyway, it sucks. I hate it.**

**- A bad last name is better than none**

**- Okay, now I know it's a stupidity that Sheldon owns a property since he prefers to carry thousands of dollars in his pocket and his desk. Despite he has been stolen and it was a traumatic experience… Really, writers of TBBT? Really?**

**- Yeah, I can't stop throwing digs at the writers, and I won't. Actually, I have planned worse things for them…**

**- Nothing against Alex, but I don't watch the show and I've never seen an episode with her thus I can't portray her. So bye bye Alex…**

**- I'll try to write faster but I don't promise anything. See you (soon?). Bye! **


End file.
